Burn My Head
by BloodBoredom
Summary: Instead of having Death in his head, Minato has a familiar foulmouthed Master of Death with the exact same voice as him. What happens when this changes his attitude to make him a not so silent protagonist. M for Language, possible lemon. Finished
1. Chapter 1

-P3-

Please, Burn My Head

An AU-fic detailing P3's events with a not so silent Minato Arisato, who instead of Death, has the Master of Death talking in his head.

_In the dark corner of a train heading to a place called "Iwatodai"_

"Yo, kid, any idea what a couple of badassess like us are doing in a crappy train like this?" a mental boom rang through a blue-haired boy's head.

"Not a clue Gig…" the boy said sleepily.

"I think it might involve that incident where we took over the student council and you punching the Student Council president in the gut…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed a disturbing laugh.

"You made it sound like a good idea." The boy retorted in self-defense.

"Yeah, but you believed me. Anyway, kid, something doesn't feel right about this whole thing." The voice stung back at the young Arisato.

"How so?" the young boy awaited sagely advice from the least qualified person to give life lessons.

"Being in your head these few years, going to school, jumping around foster families, forming a one-man gang and watching TV, well, I've observed that your world is completely opposite to mine, the point being this "Kirijo Group" giving us a scholarship despite our outstanding criminal record, something just ain't right here." The voice spoke analytically.

"You're never letting me off the hook for that ONE time in Amsterdam are you?" the boy said with a deadpan expression.

"Kid, when a girl likes you. *Ehem* When a girl with a C-cup and part-Italian Mafia-level lineage likes you, you do not reject her in front of the school via the PA system. You fuck her freakin' brains out! " the voice boomed once more with visible rage.

"That was one of the weirder foster families we've had." The boy ignored the warning and repressed the memory of being beaten with a chair by a bunch of guys in well-tailored suit.

_Minato proceeded to block out Gig's voice with some music._

"Burn My Dread...Again? Kid this is the 7th remix of the same song we've been listening to for the last five years! Hell, I'd prefer the opening song of a little Hispanic girl with a pet monkey!" Gig raged in the boy's consciousness.

"My hands, my choice in music. I'll let you pick a song when you have arms." The boy gloated over the voice in his head.

"Kid, when I transfer my mind, I will ship your ass back to Social Services!" the voice threatened the consciousness occupying the same space.

"Hmph" the boy disregarded the last comment.

"Waitamminute! Why are we the only people on the train?" the voice observed.

"Well, people have been avoiding us since that "thing" we did in Kyoto…" the boy trailed on.

"Hey! You said we weren't gonna speak about that ever again!" the Master of Death shuddered at the thought.

"…" the boy just sat in silence.

"Kid, when we agree to keep something under wraps, we KEEP IT SIX FUCKING FEET UNDER THE GROUND! Damn, there's some crazy shit in this world that even you humans in your puny bodies shouldn't ever do," the voice screamed even louder.

"Isn't this usually the time you usually convince me to give up my body so you can go crazy and stuff?" the youth pondered at the voice.

"I've given up on that shtick years ago, without any grave threats to your life, besides the ones usual ones from the batshit crazy things you do, we've got no go." The voice elaborated.

"We're here." The voice murmured.

"Huh? Oh, wake me up when its time for you to sleep." The voice blurted out.

_The boy stared blankly into space._

"Hey? Don't give me that look. Fine, I promise I won't leave you in the red light district like that time we were in Singapore." The voice pleaded.

_Satisfied, the boy began walking towards the exit._

"…Kid, I smell hotpods!" the voice scanned over for his favored delight.

_The boy smacked his face with his right palm. It was going to be a loooong night._

End Chapter 1

Ok, guys. I know there are a lot of good AU P3 fics out there, I'm not aiming for the best, just want a few reviews so I can work on my writing in general.

In this fic, Gig can only be heard by the MC, though being a sort of constant companion to Minato, Gig has influenced him to do some pretty questionable things in the past.


	2. Responsible for My Actions? Screw You

P3-

Please, Burn My Head

II- Responsibility for My Actions? Screw You!

"Sir, we have arrived at the destination." The Kirijo group chauffeur informed the sleeping youth in the back seat.

_In Minato's mind…_

"Kid, get off your lazy ass, we're here!" the mental occupant kicked the astral form of the blue-haired boy.

"You deal with it. ZzzzzZZzz," the bluenette snoozed.

"Lazy shit, what would you do without the indestructible Gig!" the Master of Death said as he flipped Minato's mental bed over .

"Woooaaah!" the blunette shrieked as he awoke from his slumber.

_Outside Minato's mind._

"*Yawn* I'm gonna need some serious therapy after this," the young man pondered to himself as the chauffeur stared at him.

"What?" the bluenette likewise glared at the man.

"You were speaking in your sleep." The chauffeur replied calmly.

"What'd I say?" the youth spoke, curious.

"Something about being a Master of Death." The man said with hesitation in his voice.

"Ignore that I have weird dreams of being in an RPG sometimes." The young man spoke with a deadpan expression in his face as he exited the vehicle with his bags.

_Once more in Minato's mind._

"Arisato Kiiick-uuu!" were the words spoken as a blue flash flew straight into a pale form.

"What in the fucking dumbass shit-filled hells has gotten into you kid?" the man complained.

"Dude, the guy heard your "Master of Death" speech!" the youth retorted.

"So? I haven't caused widespread despair and destruction to your puny world…Yet," the man replied with confidence.

"Not like I care, but my defining moments shouldn't be people thinking that I have multiple personality disorder or something," the bluenette raged on.

"Kid, you have two PERSONS inside your head not personalities, the last body I had, well, he didn't have much personality anyway, heck I did all the talking." The white-haired man grinned with pride.

"Why am I not surprised?" the youth said as he smacked his face with his right arm.

_Inside the dorm…_

"Why the hell is there a little boy standing there?" the pale occupant of the youth's mind spoke.

"Shhh, if you ignore him, he'll think we can't see him." The bluenette mentally replied as he proceeded to the stairway.

"Hello." The little boy spoke, facing Minato.

"Kid, that kid has something off about him. _Deathly_ off." Gig warned Minato with utmost seriousness.

"What do we do?" the young man started to panic.

"Gimme control for a sec," Gig rushed the bluenette (*insert image of Gig shoving Minato out of the way and commandeering the "controller"* )

_Minato's hair started to whiten and his skin became paler as the look in his eyes changed from confusion to that of badass confidence._

"Demon Blast!" Gig yelled as black energy enveloped his arms as he tore into the freaky child before him.

"Ow. That's not nice!" the child complained without regard for the bleeding he was suffering.

"See kid? This guy isn't normal," Gig spoke as he motioned closer to the child.

"Gig? I'm all for using kids as footballs and all but, what are you doing?" Minato stared blankly as Gig motioned Minato's body towards the scary child.

"Just watch! Devour!" Gig let loose a yell as dark energy emanated from the child, changing his childish form to that of a draconic warrior with "coffins" for shields floating on his back and a disturbing sword in his hands.

"See kid! That move forces out the true contents of the soul!" Gig explained matter-of-factly.

"Woah!" was all Minato could say, still in awe of his companion's power.

_The draconic creature stood still and spoke._

"I am Thanatos, emissary of death, your actions will be punished severely mortal!" the voice said in anger as it charged Gig/Minato with its sword.

"Emissary of death? Hahahaha, you overgrown asshole! I'm the Master of Death!" Gig gloated as he began draining Thanatos' energy made visible by his sword rusting and his coffin shields crumbling.

"How can this be?" the voice struggled as its power was being drained.

"Your asking how? Well, here's the secret," Gig motioned himself over the collapsed form of Thanatos.

"Your power is EXACTLY the same as mine, the only difference being, I can EAT that power and drain it out of you! Your power only lets you dish out death while my power, allows me, the magnificent Gig, to eat it! So adios asshole!" Gig let out a nefarious howl as he prepares to land a finishing blow to Thanatos.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed from the stairway, footsteps could be heard approaching the dorm's lobby.

"Aw, crap!" Gig cursed, "You," he pointed at Thanatos, "get out. It takes way too long for me to eat the soul of another death bringer, I don't wanna have to explain this to whoever gets down here, and I'm sure you won't either." He explained.

"Kuh, we will meet again and settle this when that time comes!" Thanatos foreshadowed as he vanished in the darkness.

"Who are you?" the feminine voice from earlier became clearer.

_In Minato's head…_

"Kid, get out there!" Gig ran back hiding in Minato's consciousness.

"I like how you handle things better," the bluenette smirked at Gig.

"I know, I'm awesome, but that's not the point. Whoever's in there might've seen your ID and you having white hair doesn't make explaining things easier." Gig elaborated.

"Fine, I'm heading out now." Minato spoke as he headed towards the *controller* for his body.

_Outside Minato's mind…_

_As Minato regained control his hair returned to its natural blue and his skin regained their healthy color as well as the return of his drooping eyes._

"Just me, the new guy, I'm moving in today." the bluenette replied to the pink-clad girl in the stairway.

"Oh, I thought I hear another voice down here too," the girl's thoughts wandered elsewhere.

"No, just me, with no one else here to welcome me," he said sarcastically.

"Kid, this chick might be onto us," Gig said with caution.

"So, I'm Yukari Takeba and we'll be classmates in school starting tomorrow," she said curtly extending a hand out to Minato.

"Minato, Minato Arisato, fresh from Inaba," he took her hand and planted a kiss.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Yukari asked as she blushed profusely.

"Sorry, I forget which set of manners work where, that was French," he chuckled as he explained his actions.

"So, I take it your well-traveled," the girl said desperately trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car accident, in fact, it was in the Moonlight Bridge here," he replied before falling into silence.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," Yukari bowed apologetically.

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago." The bluenette tried to cheer her up.

"No, it was my mistake to bring something like that up." She said with a tone sadness.

"Takeba, is everything all right?" a more mature and feminine voice trailed on from the staircase.

_Inside Minato's Mind…_

"Kid, whoever owns that voice has to be fuckin' hot or there is no God in your world." Gig said in a disturbing almost stalker-ish way.

"What the hell!" Minato's words couldn't explain the shock he was experiencing at his companion's sudden and creepy words.

"Hey, don't talk smack about her or I'll rip your intestines apart AND feed them to you, with a straw! This chick is wife-material kid, I'm doing us both a favor here!" Gig defended himself in another stalkeresque tirade.

_Back to Minato's reality…_

"Oh no, everything is alright on this end sempai, the new student just arrived. I'll be going back to my room now." Yukari said, swiftly darting past the descending figure in the staircase.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and I'm sorry for bringing you here all of a sudden." Mitsuru extended a hand.

"_Play it cool kid, use that crap we learned from that French academy," Gig struggled through Minato's thought pattern._

"It is my pleasure to meet you, _mademoiselle_," Minato replied, taking Mitsuru's hand and planting a kiss, only doing it intentionally this time instead of an "accident" like with Yukari.

"_Good work kid!" Gig gave Minato a mental high-five._

Sadly, the outcome of the event was far from what Gig had planned to happen. Mitsuru quickly knocked the unsuspecting sixteen-year old over her shoulder and planted her heel on his chest while holding onto his outstretched arm. Suffice to say, Minato was NOT having the time of his life at the moment.

"Don't be presumptuous Mister Arisato, while your decorum is perfect you are merely a new acquaintance AND the background check the Kirijo Group ran on you reported chronic womanizing with a record of _Twenty-two_ different women, five of whom you were acquainted with at the same time AND I'm sure I don't have to bring up Kyoto. I'm not the kind of woman to go blindly charging into something without knowing the facts first. " Mitsuru revealed some rather compromising data from her bag, ranging from photos to written documents and newspaper clippings.

"Hey! Kyoto "never" happened and I'll have you know that I spent that last year celibate okay? My last girlfriend was batshit insane!" Minato recalled his last relationship ending with him escaping an Ax crazy girl, preparing to chop his head clean off.

"*Chuckle* Well, I know you'll find your stay here at SEES to be quite different from the usual drivel your used to." She laughed, leaving Minato to his own devices.

"_Ok, I take back what I said, sure she's hot and all, but I'd rather my "soul mate" keep both his balls and the rest of his body intact." Gig said sarcastically._

"Agreed." Minato replied, trying to feel his arms.

_In Minato's room…_

"Hello again, assholes." The little boy from before stood before Minato/Gig only this time with _very _tattered clothes, so much that tattered was an understatement.

"Holy shit kid! Its that weirdo kid again! Quick, kick his nuts now!" Gig commanded the bluenette.

"Wait!" the child backed off defensively.

_A moment of silence passed…_

"I'm just here to get you to sign this" the boy motioned at a contract.

"Wait kid, in the off chance this freak here is some kind of lawyer from hell, we should read this contract." Gig exposed a rare piece of insight.

_After examining the document…_

"Done," Minato returned the document to the child.

"You guys suck!" the boy examined the paperwork and vanished with anger.

"_What did you sign in there anyway? I was busy watching out for rugrat from Hades" Gig expressed his curiosity._

Minato grinned.

"Screw Yourself, PhD" he said with a serious expression.

"Hahahahaha! That's my soul mate, screwing around with the primal forces of reality!" Gig could only laugh.

_Minato fell asleep, it was a long and exciting night._

AN: So basically we have Minato and Gig kicking Pharos' ass and epic failing in his attempt to flirt with Mitsuru. The wife crack is because the voice actor for Gig and Minato is married to Mitsuru's VA. Expect Pharos' Full Moon warnings to be hilarious.


	3. New School, New Hell

-P3-

Please, Burn My Head

III- New School, New Hell

*ding-dong*

_The school bell could be heard over the street as students rushed towards the school gate. Over the many new faces were a notable pair, a hodgepodge of pink and blue dashing pass the other students to beat the second bell._

"Do you ever take the earphones off?" the bruenette gasped for air in curiousity as the bluenette looked no worse for wear.

"Huh? Oh, I don't..." the bluenette replied absentmindedly.

_The pair climbed a flight of stairs as they avoided the spaces that were cramped up because of other rushing students._

"Damn. It's like Mario being curb stomped by an army of goombas." Minato remarked.

_"Kid, Mario references...Really?" Gig questioned his "soul mate's" sanity, "has the crowd melted your brain with global warming?"_

_Minato switched to a blank stare._

_"Oh fine. Be that way, but I'm gonna raid the fridge when you sleep!" Gig threatened._

"*sigh*" the bluenette sighed in surrender.

"Hey! Our classroom is over here!" the pink-clad girl motioned her arm towards a sliding door.

"Okay, I can do it!" Minato made a mad dash towards the door as he yelled in exasperation complete with a slow motion jump scene.

_The whole class stared at the young Arisato, some in awe others in confusion and most feeling like they've seen the epitome of human idiocy._

"It's okay Yukari, you don't know that guy..." the brunette tried to convince herself.

"Hey, Takeba-san! What's the big idea leaving me to the wolves back there?" the bluenette's uniform was raged from the morning "walk".

_Yukari pulled off a facepalm...on herself_

"Class, that's enough comotion now," the teacher diverted everyone's attention, "We have a new student, will you please introduce yourself?"

"Sure, uh, hey guys." the youth said with a shy expression.

"Awww, he's so cute," the girls were fawning over the bluenette.

_"Cute? Cute! Kid, I don't give a damn that this is your first day, nobody calls us ugh cute!" Gig vented. *insert Gig "controller-jacking" scene*_

"I'm just messing with you, the name's Minato Arisato!" the same voice now oozed with confidence, "but for the sake of awesomeness, you dumb fucks can call me Gig!"

"Did he just say the Eff word?" another student raised a point.

"Jew..." Gig/Minato replied.

"No, he said the fuckin' Eff word for fuck's sake, you can't say fuck in fuckin' school" the student replied.

"You, Kyle! To the principal's office. Now!" the teacher forced the student out of the class.

"Now Mister Arisato, please refrain from using such language in this institution again." the teacher calmed down.

_In Minato's mind..._

"Arisato Tomahawk-uuu!" Minato drew a comically-sized tomahawk and crushed Gig beneath it.

"What the freakin' hell kid! Have you gone batshit insane you psychoshit-faced douchebag?" Gig cursed _profusely._

"You used profane language in my name AND messed up our chances to score with every chick in class!" the bluenette retorted.

"No scoring, we're saving our energy for the red-head," Gig's eyes gleamed.

"Hell no! You sick perverted stalker! *kick-uuu*" the blue flash smashed into a mental wall with most of Gig's face.

"What's sick about it? She reminds me of this girl from my world." Gig was lost in thought.

"Dude, are you in love?" Minato shudered at the thought.

"What! You did not just go there kid, you did not just go there! We're gonna take over this world and make her our queen and if she resists, our slave!" Gig's amorality returned to its healthy shade of "delusions of grandeur".

"Queen?" the bluenette stared blankly at the Master of Death.

"What? I like her enough to set her up that high," Gig defended himself.

"Nevermind," Minato facepalmed himself in defeat.

_Back to Reality..._

"Sorry about that, got carried away, adrenaline rush from that." Minato defended himself, simultaneously pointing at the hell being raised outside.

"We will only excuse your actions since this is your first day," the teacher replied, "My name is Iisako Toriumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on. Please take a seat next to Takeba." the teacher pointed out a vacant chair beside the bluenette's acquaintance.

"Please let this day end," Yukari slooped down her desk in defeat.

_One lunch break later..._

_The murmurs of the close could be heard from the next room, most of them indicating if the new student was dating Yukari Takeba._

"Sorry about last night," the bluenette said apologetically, giving her an apple.

"Last night? Way to go Yuka-tan!" a voice clearly belonging to an idiot made itself apparent.

"It's not like that Stupei and stop calling me that," the brunette countered.

"Hey Asshat, we're in the middle of a conversation here," Minato informed the intruder.

"Asshat?" the new arrival was shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling you from now on unless you have a better name," Minato smirked seeing Takeba giggle a little.

"My name's Junpei Iori and I don't take kindly to being called an asshat!" the newly introduced Junpei defended himself.

"Nah, Asshat sounds better," the bluenette retorted.

"Ugh," Asshat left in disgust.

"I've never seen anyone out annoy Junpei before," Yukari was about to laugh.

"It's one of my special talents," the bluenette said, leaning back on his chair.

"Knowing you might not be so bad after all," the bruenette gave him a smile.

"Deep shit! The new guy is getting intimate with Takeba," another annoying individual popped out.

"Waitasec," the pink-clad girl said as she headed towards the source of the voice.

_The voice belonged to Kenji Tomochika, a boy who just signed his death warrant as the normally mild-mannered Yukari Takeba stuck her foot up his testicles. The reaction being an undescribable face of anguish._

"Critical hit to the 'nads! Ouch," the bluenette sympathized with the unlucky bastard.

_"Kid, everyone in your fucking dorm is an insane psychobitch," Gig stared on at Kenji's execution._

"..." Minato nodded in silence.

"Nobody deserves that, not even Kenji," a tall, well-built guy in a track suit squinted at the sight of Kenji's "punishment".

"Thank God, Yuka-tan didn't blow when I messed with her," Junpei Iori/Asshat put his hat down as if in respect to the recently diseased.

_Momentary silence was established, the guy in the track suit hoisted Kenji on his shoulders and dashed for the nurse's office._

"Sorry about that. Not the kind of thing that screams Yamato Nadeshiko now huh?" the girl in pink scratched the back of her head while laughing weakly.

"That was awesome, does this happen all the time!" Minato sounded impressed, but truthfully, was trying to appease the brunette.

"Just when they're being idiots," the girl giggled.

_"He's a little weird, but he seems nice enough." the brunette pondered to herself._

"Hotpods for lunch, at least it's better than "Mystery Meat X"!" a student passed by the hallway with _interesting _news.

"Hotpods! Spooon!" the bluenette let out an odd warcry as he rushed to the cafeteria, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"Then again, he could be completely insane," the girl in pink let out a sigh of disbelief.

_At the cafeteria..._

A humurously large pile of hotpods were stacked in a single table, on a single plate, guarded by the watchful eye of an obsessed connoisseur.

"The new guy is insane! He just bought EVERY single hotpod available." Junpei/Asshat complained with his hat covering his befuddled face.

"How can someone eat that much and still have that kind of figure?" a ganguro girl asked.

"I don't know Yuko, but we should stay away from this guy." the jock who carried Kenji to the nurse's office said out loud.

"Agreed," almost everyone in their group agreed.

Minato miraculously finished the whole set by HIMSELF...

"So, it's almost time to go home now right?" the bluenette couldn't find a better conversation starter.

"Yeah," Asshat/Iori replied.

"Let's end my first day with a bang!" the new student raised his hand in a sudden urge to further piss off the school.

_"Kid, we ate a boat load of hotpods, hell, I'd tap dance with a monkey in tights if you wanted to! Now let's fuck this place up with some serious shit!" Gig encouraged the foolish decision._

_Minato had prepared a get-up in case such an occasion were to pass by._

"It's crazy shirtless hippy time!" he cheered.

"Why did I get dragged into this?" Asshat/Junpei mused in his jacket nerd get-up, "green is not a good color, period."

"Hey, I'm not some kind of emo loli!" Yukari could be seen in an elegant white dress with decorative slash marks around her wrists.

"Too late, the roofies I put in your soda will last for another hour," the bluenette smirked.

"Yeah, let's tear some shit up man!" Asshat's drugs were messing with his head.

"Down with the MAN!" Yukari sounded eerily cheerful at her comment, "Whee!"

"Prepare for the end and repent feeble humans!" Minato added with a wig and yellow contacts to his ensemble.

With that, the unlikely trio began their afternoon-long reign of terror until...

"Ehem..." a familiar voice echoed passed the trio's cheering.

"Oh shit!" the bluenette's voice shifted to one of terror.

"I hope your enjoying your first day, because I'll have to execute you now"

.Dun

_End_


	4. Intermission 1

-P3-

Author's Corner: So guys, I wanna thank you for sticking it out with me here on "Burn My Head" and if it's okay I wanna change it to a crossover fic with Soul Nomad, instead of just having Gig appearing I will include other characters, but that will take a while.

Next chapter is 60% done so I'll have it up in 5-7 hours (A guys gotta sleep you know?)


	5. The Execution

-P3-

The Execution

_At the student council office..._

"You have to believe me sempai, Stupei and I weren't in this for the laughs, that guy drugged us!" the brunette defended, pointing a rather angry finger at Minato.

"Yeah, Kirijo-senpai, this crazy guy gives us some weird soda and next thing I know, were doing these crazy things!" Asshat/Junpei added.

"As likely as your story seems, the toxicology report says otherwise, you two were clean." Mitsuru let out an unholy gaze at the three.

"What?" Asshat and Takeba blurted out in unison.

_In Minato's Mind..._

_"Kid, I told you that AP chemistry class we took would be useful." Gig smirked._

"..." Minato nodded with a smile.

"Let's do some really crazy shit now!" Gig's smirk was turning into an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Minato stared at the Master of Death in curiosity.

"*whisper* and *whisper*" Gig told the bluenette.

"Dude, that's just too much!" Minato said ecstatically.

"No shit kid, we are going to fuck these kids up!" Gig yelled, "Hahahahahaha!"

_Outside Minato's Mind..._

"Kirijo-senpai, I don't understand what's happening, these two abducted me, tore my shirt off and put these ridiculous contacts and wig on me, I was so confused." Minato pleadingly said.

"What! Is this true?" Mitsuru's blood was boiling.

"NO!" Asshat/Yukari said in unison.

"Yes, and I can't even think straight anymore." Minato started to cry manly tears.

"Sempai- you can't possibly believe any of -" Yukari was cut off by Mitsuru.

"This is a new student and you treat him like garbage on his first day!" Mitsuru's rage was erupting.

"He doesn't have any proof of us bullying him!" Asshat retorted.

"Yes,*sob* I do. Ever since a certain incident in Kyoto, I've kept a hidden camera to provide evidence that could exonerate me from any unjust sentences." Minato says calmly drawing out a small disc.

"Go ahead Kirijo-senpai *sob* play the disc," Minato was goading her to view his proof.

_In the film._

"Hey new guy! We have an initiation ritual for you!" Junpei's voice echoed.

"Initiation?" the bluenette's face was one of confusion.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll go with you." Yukari encouraged the boy.

"You just gotta wear this." Junpei brought out the hippy get-up.

"I think I'll pass." Minato tried to walk away.

"Who said you could?" the Asshat in the film slammed his shoe down on the floor.

(Proceed with crazy scene from 3rd chapter)_  
><em>

_End film._

_In Minato's mind..._

"Kid you deserve a fucking Oscar! I gotta hand the shit to you, how the goddamn hell did you get someone to edit that whole schtick that fast? That bastard is probably laughing his ass off or scared to shit of you." Gig was becoming hysterical.

"The same guy that got us out of Kyoto." the bluenette replied.

"Holy shit! He's still talking to us?" Gig sounded very surprised.

"After Kyoto, he's wanted to make a documentary of our twisted life." Minato spoke.

"Well, let's see where this is going now." Gig observed the faces of Asshat and Takeba, "This is going to be epic."

_Outside Minato's mind..._

"Arisato-kun, please wait outside the office for a few minutes, I will deliver judgment according to my authority as Student Council President," Mitsuru gave a stern command.

"Yes sempai." Minato exited the office

_Then a secret room opened from within the office. It revealed two chairs and a pair of blindfolds. Iori and Takeba were becoming tense, Mitsuru's "executions" were notorious for being secret and merciless, the only comments from her victims were that the experience was beyond words._

"Kirijo-senpai_, _please tell me your just gonna give us detention_, _please, I swear on my hat, we didn't do any of those things." Asshat/Jumpei pleaded for his life.

"Bullying is a serious offense Iori, one that isn't tolerated here at Gekkoukan." Mitsuru said calmly as she blindfolded the two.

"But Sempai, Stupei is right, we didn't do anything of the sort!" Yukari supported Junpei's defence.

"Don't mistake me for a fool Takeba, it's impossible to refute video evidence." Mitsuru replied coldly as she finished blindfolding the pair. "Odagiri-san will bring you out after class."

_Yukari could have sworn that Mitsuru was whispering something to herself._

"Mabufu," the redhead whispered as the air grew still and _cold_.

"Oh dear God n-," Yukari was cut off as a grave chill sent shivers down her spine and froze her thoughts with the sheer pain of the frostbite.

"Kirijo-senpai th-th-this is torture!" Asshat/Junpei's shivers were apparent in his voice.

_Outside the Student Council Office..._

"What's taking the hottie so long?" the Master of Death mused as he grew impatient.

"Dude, seriously!" the bluenette was not amused at his companions behavior...lack thereof for that matter.

"Shut up dumbass, she's coming out!" Gig spoke shushing Minato.

_The doors to the office had opened._

"Arisato-kun, I must apologize for the way you were being treated earlier today." Mitsuru uncharacteristically bowed apologetically, "as Student Council President, I must rectify the wrongs done to you."

"What do you have in mind sempai?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How about I take you sight-seeing, on my own part its been something I've planned on doing for a while now," the redhead admitted.

"We'd have to wait for your chauffeur, right?" Minato raised his question.

"I have other means of getting there." Mitsuru replied.

_In the school parking lot..._

"You ride a bike!" the bluenette's mouth fell agape.

"It's one of the few silly things I allow myself," the redhead replied.

"Where's the sidecar then?" Minato asked.

"I didn't have time to have one installed, so you'll just have to hang on to me." the redhead realized.

_Inside Minato's Mind..._

"See kid, the forces of the damned universe definitely think we should go for this chick." Gig spoke in a high and mighty tone.

"This is all very weird, even by our standards!" Minato observed.

"You don't see me complaining." the Master of Death smirked.

"..." the bluenette bowed his head in defeat.

"Kid, if you ruin this, I will take your fucking body to Thailand and the next thing your shit as hell drugged mind will take an hour to register why people are calling you Minako!" Gig made a very disturbing threat directed towards the bluenette.

"Dammit man, that's not cool!" the young Arisato was visibly shaken.

"It's easy to avoid that kind of fate, you know what to do," Gig instructed the youth.

_Back to the School Parking Lot..._

_The revving of a bike engine could be heard as an all too familiar bluenette's voice echoed throughout the air in excitement._

"I can't believe your dad let's you do this!" Minato screamed through the wind.

"We all need something to do with our time, now hang on!" Mitsuru commanded as she sped up even more.

"Yes ma'am!" the bluenette gave a fake salute as he hung onto Mitsuru's waist.

_"Kid, what did I tell you, this is fucking awesome!" the Master of Death relished their shared connection at the moment as he could feel Mitsuru's skin through her shirt._

_"Where the hell do you think your putting my hands," the bluenette raged, "Arisato Bitch-slap-uuu"._

_"Dammit kid, if I had control I'd bury your ass under some serious batshit fucked up bastard sauce!" Gig cursed._

"Let's stop here," the redhead spoke as she removed her helmet.

__"Where is this?" the bluenette's curiosity was piqued.

"This is Paulownia Mall, my family sort of owns the island." Mitsuru said calmly.

"This whole island?" Minato was shocked.

"The Kirijo corporation also runs the school among other rhings as well." the redhead added.

"Okay, so you are richer than God then?" Minato said sarcastically.

"*Chuckle* I wouldn't go that far Arisato-kun," Mitsuru let out a weak laugh."Let's enjoy it while we're here."

_You spent a long time with Mitsuru._

_Empress Arcana Rank 1 Achieved!_


	6. The ExecutionThe Aftermath

-P3-

The Execution-The Aftermath-

_At the student council office..._

"What a wonderful day to curb stomp more delinquents!" A self-righteous prick said aloud.

"What's this?" the voice wondered.

_A note was left on the table..._

_Odagiri-san, the new student was being harassed by some troublemakers, I leave their release to you_.

_Mitsuru Kirijo, Student Council President_

"Oh dear God!" the voice yelled from the top of his lungs.

_The Disciplinary Committee's Head rushed for the execution room where the frozen forms of Yukari Takeba and Junpei "Asshat" Iori lay unconscious._

"Kirijo! We adhere to the bylaws of the Geneva Convention!" the man cursed in vain.

_30 minutes later at the nurses office..._

"Brrrr...I'm so cold, I'm shivering." Asshat stated the obvious.

"I can't believe that Mitsuru-senpai did that to us *achoo!*" Yukari said sniffling.

"Yeah, I'm all for punishing delinquents, but what she did, no, what she _does_, is just overkill." Odagiri added.

"You two would feel better after trying some of my medicine." the shady looking school nurse placed two suspicious looking glasses in front of the frozen pair.

_The two wrongly accused AND convicted students were staring hesitantly at the eldritch abomination that occupied their thoughts._

"You know what they say, ladies first Yuka-tan," Asshat said sorely.

"Wait," the brunette pointed out.

_Mr. Edogawa was talking to Odagiri OUTSIDE the nurses office, with her quick thinking, Yukari dumped both of the vile concoctions to Edogawa's thermos._

"So, are you kids feeling any better now?" the clueless nurse asked.

"Yes, plenty better, we have to get going now Edogawa-sensei!" both said in unison.

"I should keep this recipe, it actually works!" Edogawa absentmindedly said as he took a sip from his thermos...

_*Thud*_

"Edogawa-sensei!" Odagiri inquired in concern as he entered the office.

"Oh my God! Quick someone get me the number for 911!" the Disciplinary Committee Head panicked as he called for an ambulance.

_Outside Gekkoukan..._

"Yuka-tan, I know we've had our differences in the past, but..." Asshat said with his cap down.

"I'm right ahead of you Stupei!" the clearly fuming brunette cut him off.

"Tomorrow we begin our *Minato Arisato Revenge Plot*!"


	7. The Dark Hour Warning I  Velvet Opening

-P3-

-The Dark Hour Warning I and Velvet Opening-

"Hello assholes!" an eerily familiar voice woke the sleeping bluenette.

_Inside Minato's Sleeping Mind..._

"Son of a bitch, we score a date with the redhead and now some douchebag rug-rat is interrupting our beauty sleep! Kid, wake the hell up, we're about to beat the living shit out of a really, REALLLY annoying kid!" the Master of Death swore profusely.

"Huh?" the bluenette snoozed.

"The crazy kid is back for an ass-whooping!" Gig woke Minato up with more yelling.

"Holy Shit! Is he packing heat?" the blunette instinctively asked.

"Like before? Nah, but I still wanna kick his scrawny little ass!" the white-haired aspect admitted.

"Why?" Minato wore his deadpan expression.

"The kid? Oh, I just ate a huge chunk of his juice, I'm looking to finish the job." Gig's metaphorical stomach rumbled.

"Not that...What does he want from us?" the bluenette corrected his reference.

"Oh, the hell I care. You deal with it, I'm going back to bed." the white-haired man dozed off once more.

"Dammit Gig," Minato sighed.

_Outside Minato's Drowzy Mind..._

"What the hell do you want kid?" the bluenette sleepily asked.

"I'm here to tell you that it's a full moon tomorrow." the small boy said matter-of-factly.

"And that's more important than my sleep how?" the irritated Arisato replied.

"Like hell I'm telling you assholes," the small child said straight-faced with a smile.

"What time is it anyway?" the blunette wanted to know how much time the kid wasted.

"Between 12:00 to 12:01, this is called the Dark Hour." the child said like a smart ass.

"I'm really gonna hate myself for asking this, but where or when the hell did this 'Dark Hour' come out?" the irritated bluenette demanded of the child.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" the kid said rudely, giving Minato a raspberry.

"I don't need Gig to kick your scrawny ass you know?" Minato said as he approached Pharos.

_Minato grabbed the boy by his legs and hung him over the open window._

"Talk. Now." the bluenette said threateningly.

"Your being really hasty here..." the boy was sweating profusely.

_The bluenette released one of the child's legs._

"Holy shit! You're fucking insane." the boy started panicking.

"I prefer batshit insane and you have ten seconds." Minato started counting down.

"Ten seconds to what exactly?" the boys eyes were flailing around.

"'Till I get bored and let you fall to your death." the bluenette released his grip slightly.

"Your kidding right?" the boy tried to release a chuckle.

_"Nope, six years with this kid and I know better than to try that."_ a harsh voice spoke.

"Who the fuck is that?" the boy stared around the room.

_"Deep shit! This kid can hear me?" _Gig was baffled.

"I think it's the Dark Hour, he couldn't hear our thoughts the first time we met until you went rampage on his puny dragon ass." Minato inferred.

"To think the Dark Hour has this kind of power as well." the small boy pondered.

_"Kid, I'm getting tired of this." _the Master of Death admitted.

"So am I." the bluenette said as he stretched.

"Wait, the Dark Hour was a phenomenon created because of a Time-Space Distortion caused by the last Kirijo group head." the youth blurted in fear.

_"So, the redhead has been hiding some things from us, that's gonna take her down a few points." _Gig's voice soured.

"This is some interesting stuff." Minato thought out loud.

"Lemme go already!" Pharos demanded.

"Meh, you'll live." the bluenette said as he released the young boy to the cold ground.

_Pharos vanished before he could hit the pavement._

"I hate you guys!" the young voice echoed throughout the night.

_"Kid, we gotta have some things cleared up by tomorrow."_ Gig informed the bluenette.

"Back to bed." Minato surrendered to his eyebags.

_In Minato's Dream..._

_A blue, no, velvet door approaches Minato Arisato unexpectedly. The door opens itself in a brilliant flash of light._

"Good Evening." a raspy voice spoke. "I am Igor and this is the Velvet Room."

_"What the hell!" _Gig yelled.

"It would seem that our new guest is accommodating another guest, truly interesting." Igor scratched his chin.

"Your nose is really long." Minato kept the conversation going.

"I agree." Igor's assistant replied.

_"To the nose or the interesting thing?"_ Gig's interest was piqued.

"Both." the assistant replied, "My name is Elizabeth."

"Minato. Minato Arisato." the bluenette cooly introduced himself.

"Well Mister Arisato, with this *Velvet Key* we will be able to help you in the Journey to come." the creepy elderly man motioned towards Minato with his free hand.

_You received the Velvet Key._

_"How the hell is this going to help?"_ the Master of Death complained.

"You will see in due time." Igor said mysteriously.

_Minato noticed the room blacken as he fell sleepier._

End.


	8. Full Moon I

-P3-

-Full Moon I-

_It was early morning in the room of Minato Arisato, a young sixteen year old member of S.E.E.S. - Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - _

_"So the redhead got us into her crazy little dorm club and now..." _Gig awaited the bluenette's response.

"We find out about what the kid was talking about last night." Minato said firmly.

_"Yeah, things are starting to get pretty interesting around here." _Gig added.

"I agree, and what was up with this Velvet Key thing the old geezer was talking about?" the bluenette shuffled his desk to grab a hold of the item given to him by Igor.

_"Why do these people expect that we understand what they're talking about?" _Gig complained.

"I know, but usually, we're involved so we really do have an idea. Generally anyway." Minato pointed out.

_"Well, I don't appreciate that these people are basically stereotyping us." _The Master of Death sighed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_"Someone's at the door kid." _Gig stated the obvious.

"Who could it be at this time of the morning?" Minato rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"It's Mitsuru," a feminine voice spoke, seemingly in reply to the bluenette's question.

_"Well she has some explaining to do! I hope this SEES thing isn't some kind of cult like 'that' time in Jersey." _Gig shuddered at the repressed memory.

"I don't think people who watch Jersey Shore are cultists." the bluenette

_"Yeah right, no one in their right mind could possibly ENJOY that crazy show!" _the Master of Death pointed out.

"*sigh* I'm coming senpai." Minato said as he twisted the doorknob.

"Sorry for barging in but..." Mitsuru hesitated.

"Senpai what exactly does SEES do?" Minato asked bluntly.

"Oh, we do some stuff here and there." Mitsuru was shaking, obviously lying through her teeth.

"That explains a lot..." Minato said sarcastically.

"Sorry I can't give you much yet, but you should get acquainted with the other members first before I can say more." the redhead apologized.

"Besides Takeba?" the bluenette said with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, one other member that you still haven't met, he'll be arriving tonight." she replied.

_"This isn't going anywhere." _Gig groaned.

"Senpai, we should really get going to school now." Minato pointed at the wall clock in his room.

"Sacre bleu! We're wasting time Arisato, get dressed and meet me downstairs, you won't make it to your classes if you take the trains now!" Mitsuru commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the bluenette answered instinctively.

_"She's really bossy huh?"_ Gig thought aloud.

"Oh yeah. Reminds me of Military School." Minato added.

_"At least you scored with your bossy platoon leader."_ Gig smirked.

"Hey, she knew what she was doing." the bluenette retorted.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Arisato-kun? Are you alright?" the redhead asked in concern.

"I'm here senpai, sorry I took so long." Minato rushed with an apologetic look.

"No time to argue, grab on." Mitsuru motioned the youth to her bike.

_Minato grabbed onto the bike as the redhead zipped thru the streets of Iwatodai as the duo head for Gekkoukan High. Minato was about to puke thru his helmet, but mental "persuasion" from Gig stopped him from doing so. Mitsuru herself was panicking as her sense of urgency was overriding her own reasoning as her bike jumped over a fruit cart. After a few minutes, the pair were nearing their planned destination.  
><em>

"Senpai, the gate!" Minato peered thru his visor_, _pointing at the school gate about to close.

"Arisato, hang on to me as hard as you can!" Mitsuru yelled through her helmet.

_Minato held onto the redhead for his dear life._

_Empress Social Link Rank Up!_

_Empress S. Link Lvl. 2 Achieved!_

_"Holy Fucking Donkey Shit on a stick kid! We're going to get killed by this crazy batshit jump!" _Gig cursed profusely.

"Oh dear God!" the bluenette winced in anticipation for impact.

_"Wake up kid, we're not dead...yet." _the Master of Death mentally nudged Minato back to consciousness.

_Minato was greeted by the gaze of a familiar redhead staring at him in concern. Upon closer inspection of the scene, the bluenette saw the Student Council President's bike lodged into a tree and a paramedic team heading towards him._

"What happened?" Minato asked weakly.

"The bike skid when we landed and we crashed into that tree." Mitsuru pointed at the wrecked bike and ruined tree.

"Ow." the bluenette winced as he looked at his left arm.

"You pushed me out of the way and took the impact of the tree with your arm." the redhead gazed away in shame.

"Excuse me," a paramedic approached the pair, "we're going to take you to the hospital now sir."

"Okay." Minato nodded sluggishly.

_From the second floor of the school campus..._

_Miss Toriumi had yet to arrive while an unlikely pair were staring out intently at the events unfolding at the school courtyard_...

"Woah, what's he doing riding with Mitsuru-senpai?" Asshat/Junpei Iori said, leaving his mouth agape.

"Who's riding Mitsuru-senpai?" Kenji Tomochika's voice echoed in another misunderstanding.

"You idiot, senpai's bike crashed and the new guy pushed her out of the way." the class jock facepalmed Kenji.

"But her bike doesn't have a sidecar right?" Yuko, the resident ganguro wondered aloud.

"Then that means..." Kenji's eyes widened.

"Minato was riding behind senpai." a familiar brunette finished the youth's sentence.

"He's gone farther with her in two days than any of us have gone ever!" Asshat's voice was filled with disdain.

_Kaz, the jock and Kenji, the idiot both faced the window and saluted the figure of a bluenette being taken to an Ambulance._

"He's an inspiration to us all!" they both defended themselves from the stares of their classmates.

_Later that evening..._

"It's a good thing they let me go early.*chuckle*" Minato chuckled.

"Well, I had the process expedited, I wouldn't want you missing school on my account." Mitsuru gave her junior a smirk.

"How did you get them to do that anyway?" Minato asked.

"My family owns the hospital." the redhead said bluntly.

_"What the hell doesn't her family own?" _Gig said sarcastically.

"Wow..." Minato said in awe.

"It's not something to gawk about, unlike putting yourself in harms way for me." Mitsuru's face started to blush.

"It was just an accident senpai, you don't have to beat yourself up on my account." the bluenette said encouragingly.

"Thank you Arisato-kun." the redhead said as she left the bluenette in his room.

_"Let's do a recap here: you broke your arm saving a hot chick and you don't get so much as a kiss...What the Hell?"_ Gig spoke in confusion.

"Don't stress yourself, we should sleep now." Minato replied as he killed the lights and went to sleep.

_The Dark Hour..._

"Get up." Yukari's voice projected through the door.

"What?" Minato yawned in reply.

"There's no time, get up and follow me." the brunette demanded.

"Okay, okay." the bluenette rushed to the door.

"Let's go!" Yukari dragged the youth by his good arm towards the staircase.

_A room with a bunch of monitors and high-tech equipment revealed the cause of the disturbance, a strange masked creature heading towards the dorm._

"Takeba, get Arisato out thru the rear entrance, Akihiko is bringing it in thru our front door." Mitsuru said over the radios.

"What about you senpai?" Yukari asked in concern.

"I'll be alright, you two should get moving." the redhead reassured.

"Let's go!" the bluenette said fully awake.

_The two steadily made their way thru the staircase as the structure of the dorm was shaking violently, as they neared the entrance, acoive unfamiliar to Minato spoke._

"It's coming thru the front, get to the roof." the voice spoke.

_Minato took the lead once more as he grabbed a hold of Yukari's hand and made his way back up the staircase until they reached a single door._

"It's locked." the bluenette stared at the girl for an answer.

"Oh, I have the key," the pink-clad girl said as she unlocked the door shakily.

_As they proceeded a large shadow suddenly flew above them and landed to the edge of the rooftop._

"Stand back." the brunette spoke with hesitation as she drew what appeared to be a gun from a holster Minato hadn't noticed before.

"They let us have guns in this dorm? Sweet..." the bluenette whispered to himself.

_Yukari slowly raised the gun to her forehead as she faced the shadow on her own._

"What do you think your doing?" Minato said in confusion.

_"I don't think shooting yourself in the head would scare that crazy thing." _Gig retorted.

_As the brunette contemplated pulling the trigger_, _the large shadow lunged and knocked the gun from her hand and the firearm flew to the direction of Minato._

"It's not a gun." Yukari said in desperation.

_Upon setting his eyes on the firearm, both Minato and Gig sensed the true purpose of the gun-shaped object. The pair thought in unison as Minato picked up the gun and both simultaneously yelled..._

"Persona!"

_End Chapter_

AN: I'm at a loss as to the initial Persona, Minato/Gig would have, so if you guys have any ideas please send me a message...


	9. Full Moon I The Battle

-P3-

-Full Moon I-The Battle-

"Persona!" Gig/Minato yelled as he pulled the trigger, the boy facing the large that stood before him.

_Inside Minato's Mind..._

"Kid, do you have any idea what happens next?" Gig wondered.

"Not a clue." The bluenette replied.

"This doesn't seem like such a smart idea now..." The Master of Death thought aloud.

"I'm having second thoughts." Minato admitted.

_Suddenly a strong gust appeared in the mental plane, the force of which knocked over both occupants. Gig was at a loss as he was incapacitated by the sheer force of the blast._

"Damn. This power!" Gig yelped.

"Ugh..." Minato was fumbling within his own mind.

_Back to Reality..._

_Both Minato and Yukari were staring down the as nothing seemingly happened at the bluenette's firing of the gun._

"What?" the brunette spoke in a look of confusion.

"That's it?" the bluenette looked at his surroundings.

"..." The Shadow was standing still, but eventually began to move towards the two students at an increasing pace.

"Hahahaha..." haughty laughter was heard from out of nowhere.

_The Shadow was disturbed by the sudden outburst of laughter and the creature shifted its gaze to the edges of the rooftop, seeking out the source of the most disturbing laugh._

"Hiya!" screamed a new arrival, a girl with long hair in a jacket brandishing pistols in both her hands as she kicked the bewildered creature.

_The Shadow was knocked over by the tremendous impact of the kick._

"God Hand (Cameo Star)!" the mysterious girl drew a large mace from out of nowhere and proceeded to flail it directly to the 's face.

_The large Shadow's mask began to crack and the creature itself began to "bleed"._

"Black Viper (Magic Shot)!" the girl opened fire on the helpless as she let loose streams of energy from her pistols.

_The Shadow was being perforated by the sheer volume of firepower being unloaded into its very core._

"Finishing attack: Megi-dammit, this is way too much trouble to say, Yoshitsuna, Fire!" the stranger pointed at the heavens as what appeared to be a battleship appeared in the open sky, said battleship proceeded to fire a large beam from its bow.

_The Shadow was close to obliterated, the only remnants of its existence was the sliver of darkness that lay attached to the unusual mask it wore._

"No need for thanks citizens, I'm only doing my job as a Main Character." the girl smiled cheerfully at Minato and Yukari.

"Who, us?" both students asked in shock.

"Of course, I, Asa-*ugh*" their savior was unceremoniously launched past the horizon by the jet black-clad foot of another new arrival.

_"Holy Shit, kid, I think I'm gonna enjoy this Dark Hour thing..." _a familiar voice projected from the mouth of a white haired man wearing a sleeveless vest.

"That voice from earlier tonight!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Gig?" Minato gazed at the man in confusion.

_"Yup, in the living flesh kid!" _The man said with a wide grin.

"How the hell did you get a body?" the bluenette raised another question.

_"The Dark Hour and that gun-thing maybe, I'm not sure yet, but I don't care, I have a grade-A bonafide ass-kickin', crazy bitch-killing, fucking awesome body now! " _Gig replied.

"What's going on here?" the brunette looked at the two, visibly befuddled.

_"Nothing your puny brain could understand." _Minato/Gig said simultaneously.

_Lovers Arcana Social Link has been reversed!_

_Lovers Arcana -1 Achieved!_

_"Don't sweat it kid, I come from a world where you have to power level to over Nine thousand! " _Gig said confidently.

"Gig, the Shadow's getting away!" the bluenette panicked.

"Watch what I can do with a body, kid." Gig boasted.

_Shield like objects projected themselves around Gig's arms as a scythe formed from his hands ._

_"Hell yeah! Demon Strike!" _the Master of Death pounced on the hapless and swung his scythe once.

_The screeched in agony as its "life force" was fading._

_"Like that? Demon Feast!" _Gig began draining the miniscule Shadow in a disturbingly macabre attempt of drinking the Eldritch abomination dry.

"What's he doing?" Yukari asked with a frightened look.

"He's...feeding." Minato reluctantly said for lack of a better word.

_"This , it reeks of death.*Burp*"_ the Master of Death added after leaving only the mask of the behind.

"That means..." the bluenette cut himself short, awaiting his companion's reply.

"We're dealing with something big, not just some kind of failed experiment." Gig finished.

"I don't understand this, a Persona has never shown independent thought before." the brunette stared at Gig with a fearful expression.

_"I'm drained kid, well tired I mean I just ate so I'll take five now."_ the Master of Death dis-incorporated into energy and retreated to the bluenette's mind.

_A voice projected over the Intercom..._

"Are you two alright?" a feminine voice asked.

"We're fine sempai." Yukari replied.

"That's good to hear." another voice spoke over the intercom.

"Akihiko-sempai!" the pink clad girl jumped.

"Who?" Minato asked sleepily.

"The other member of SEES I talked to you about, head to the lounge and we'll talk more." Mitsuru answered the bluenette.

_At the lounge..._

"So your the new guy huh?" a white-haired youth greeted the bluenette.

"Yeah." Minato said curtly.

"My name's Akihiko Sanada and I'd like to welcome you to SEES." the elder teen introduced himself.

"Minato Arisato, and I need to know what I'm getting into." the bluenette said firmly with resolve.

"Mitsuru." Akihiko motioned towards the redhead for an explanation.

"Right, Arisato-kun, that creature you fought was a Shadow, one of many similar creatures that appear during the Dark Hour and prey on the unsuspecting populace." The redhead reported.

_"Well, I'm sure as hell these guys weren't around since forever."_ Gig replied.

"Where did that come from?" Akihiko inquisitively asked.

"That's Gig, and by the way Takeba acted, he's my Persona." Minato answered.

"A Persona capable of independent speech? They usually don't talk after giving their introduction." Mitsuru said with a puzzled look in her face.

_"Of course, toots. When you're as awesome as me, hell you won't stop talking even if you were fucking killed or had the shit cleaned out of you."_ the Master of Death explained.

"Arisato-kun, back to your question from earlier, I can't talk now, but I'll tell you when I'm ready. It's not an easy thing for me to say" the redhead said apologetically.

"The Shadow from tonight..." Yukari broke her silence.

"It was bigger than the usual one's we see at Tartarus." Akihiko added with a serious look.

"Takeba's right. The Shadow also followed Akihiko here." Mitsuru analytically said.

"And it ignored him then followed us to the roof." the sleepy teen wondered.

"Why?" the pink-clad brunette added.

"Maybe it sensed his 'potential' and didn't want him to awaken it." the white-head hypothesized.

"Then that means our opponents are thinking as well." the redhead answered hesitantly.

_"Whatever it is, it's bigger than you humans think it is, you have no idea what kind of enemy you're dealing with."_ Gig warned the group.

"He's right," Yukari added, "the shadows suddenly getting smarter and stronger? They're not something wild like animals, it's as if they're evolving."

_"And the girl gets a gold star for thinking that hard. Of course they're getting stronger, they've gotthe same batshit crazy power as me."_ the Master of Death replied.

"You mean...death?" the bluenette asked.

_"Hell yeah."_ Gig answered the question.

"We're fighting death itself?" Akihiko said with a depressed look.

_"Don't sweat it, you've got Death on your side too."_ Gig said encouragingly.

"This has been interesting and all, but we still have school tomorrow, and the longer we stay awake in the Dark Hour, the more drained we'll be." the redhead explained.

_"Okay, so we're calling it a night, huh?" _Gig asked.

"Yup." Minato replied as he headed for his bedroom.

_A mysterious voice rings in your head..._

"Gig?" Minato wondered at his companion.

"Nope, not me..." Gig said wondering where the voice originated.

_You have established a new Soci-_

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep here!" Minato yelled at the voice.

_Fine. You get the Fool Arcana Rank 1..._

"Better." the bluenette dozed off.


	10. Post Battle Stress

-P3-

-Post Battle Stress-

_The day after the full moon encounter with the shadow..._

_In the residence of SEES (their dormitory)_...

_Specifically, the quarters of new recruit Minato Arisato..._

_Our novice hero takes a "rare" moment of rest..._

_"Holy deep shit on a stick kid! I can't move my arms!"_ Gig screamed.

"You don't even have arms!" the bluenette replied with irritation, his eye bags drooping.

_"I know, but it hurts so fucking much! Argh!"_ the Master of Death writhed in agony.

"Mitsuru-senpai was right when she said the Dark Hour gets us tired much faster." The bluenette said with a raspy voice.

_"I take back what I said last night, I hate the goddamned Dark Hour."_ Gig spoke, banging his head back and forth in Minato's mind.

"We should have stayed in Kyoto." Minato opined.

"Hell no! Kyoto must never be spoken of ever again." Gig stomped his mental foot firmly.

_*Knock*_

"Who is it?" the bluenette asked.

"It's Yukari, we're heading to school now." the brunette replied.

"No way in hell I'm going, I just broke my freaking arm yesterday, I'm recovering." Minato excused himself from his responsibilities.

"Dammit you idiot! People are gonna wonder why you won't show up today!" the girl harshly replied.

"What part of 'broke my arm' isn't a good excuse?" the bluenette retorted.

"Everyone knows Mitsuru-senpai had your cast expedited!" Yukari revealed.

"How the hell did that spread out so fast?" Minato wondered loudly.

"Senpai's family owns the whole fucking city, it's obviuos!" the girl roared.

"Ugh..." the bluenette groaned as he lulled himself back to sleep.

_The brunette left the boy alone as she stomped off towards school..._

_"Finally, that crazy bitch doesn't shut up!"_ Gig complained.

"You said it man." Minato agreed.

"Excuse me, is a Minato Arisato in this room?" a clearly elder voice inquired.

"Well, it is my room and I am here." the bluenette retorted.

"I'm in the right place then," the man politely said.

"Who might you be?" Minato questioned the new arrival.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Takeharu Kirijo, my daughter is Mitsuru Kirijo." the man gave a simple introduction of himself.

_The bluenette's eyes shone like never before..._

"How can I help you sir?" Minato jumped out of his sleepish state.

_In Minnato's Mind..._

_"What the hell is up with you kid?"_ Gig said in irritation.

"That's Mitsuru's dad!" Minato panicked.

"So?" the Master of Death was not a Master of Logic.

"He owns the whole freaking city!" Minato added.

"And?" Gig said missing the point.

"He knows about the shadows." the bluenette was losing his breath.

"Get straight to the point kid!" Gig exploded.

"He is the last person we would want to piss off right now." Minato was raging like a lunatic in his mind.

_Back to Reality..._

"Are you alright kid?" the older man was staring at Minato's blanked out and expressionless face.

"I'm fine, so why are you here?" the bluenette asked another question in turn.

"First, I want to thank you for saving my daughter yesterday." President Kirijo reched out to shake Minato's hand.

"It was nothing sir." Minato replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Second, I know I can trust you with this next assignment." the elder man said with a grave look as he locked the door behind him.

"*Gulp* And that would be?" the bluenette grew fearful of what was to come next.

"Some of my agents have reported suspicious activities on part of the chairman of this dorm, I want you to look them up." the man informed the bluenette.

"Why can't they check it up themselves?" the bluenette said inquisitively.

"They cannot function in the Dark Hour as the chairman does, while he possesses no Persona, we cannot accurately track his movements." Takeharu finished.

"I can try sir." Minato said half-heartedly.

"I will supply you with your necessities for the assignment and we a t the Kirijo Group don't try, we DO." the man said firmly as he unlocked the door and left.

_"Kid, I have this gnawing feeling that your screwed."_ Gig spoke out of nowhere.

_End_


	11. Observation

-P3-

-Observation-

_The young Arisato was sitting patiently at the lounge of the Kirijo Group President's office. Gig was mentally humming the tune to the A-team's theme song to the bluenette's irritation. Minato on the other hand, drowned out the tune with yet another remix of "Burn My Dread". The Master of Death saw this as yet another insult to his existence and immediately stopped humming to please the young teen._

"That's enough kid! Please stop that unholy racket," Gig pleaded dearly.

"Hmmm…Fine, but you have to wait patiently now," Minato bargained for his peace of mind.

"For what it's worth right now I'll give in," the Master of Death acquiesced.

"Mister Arisato, the president will see you now," Takeharu's secretary informed the lad.

"Mm-kay," the bluenette nodded.

_The office had been adorned with simple furnishings and decorations, a wooden desk and revolving leather chair for the president along with two cushioned chairs placed in front of the desk. There was a clear overhead view of the city by way of windows which were covered by silk curtains. On the president's table was a memento from the Nanjo group, from which the Kirijo group splintered from._

"Take a seat boy," the elder man commanded.

"So what am I here for?" the bluenette inquired.

"Do you remember what I've asked of you before?" President Kirijo said, puffing his cigar.

"Spy on the chairman? That guy is harmless," Minato replied.

_Minato's first meeting with Ikutsuki…_

"Who ate the pudding I was saving for tonight?" a scrawny/nerd voice whined.

"That would be me pops," a familiar bluenette teased with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Aw, I'm gonna dock that from your allowance then," the elder man grinned.

"And I'm gonna abandon you in Tartarus if you touch a single Yen," Minato said seriously.

"Don't get hasty now, I'm sure we can work something out," Ikutsuki began to sweat.

_Many threats and counter-arguments later…_

"So nothing happened," the bespectacled man gave a fake smile.

_End Minato's first meeting with Ikutsuki…_

"Be that as it may, some of Ikutsuki's activities during the Dark Hour have gone unrecorded, we don't suspect anything, we just want something clearer to appear on our files," the elder man admitted.

"Can't your guys do it or how about interviewing Ikutsuki?" the bluenette retorted.

"No, none of my agents can operate in the Dark Hour and interrogation can only go so far," the President corrected Minato's chain of thought.

"It does seem like a lot of trouble," Minato scratched the back of his head.

"I'll give you 500,000 yen along with supplies for your expeditions and personal effects," the elder man tried to deal.

"…" the young man thought about accepting the deal.

"I'll set-up a date with you and my daughter," Takeharu played his trump card.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did you get that idea," the bluenette chuckled defensively.

"I may have only one eye, but I'm not blind, nor am I oblivious to such things like my daughter," the man let out a grin.

"In that case, I won't accept the money," Minato slammed his hands on the table.

"But, you'll accept the date, right?" President Kirijo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" the bluenette yelled loudly, "but are you really okay with this?"

"Of all the young men Mitsuru's age I've known, you seem to be the most decent one out there, despite your questionable sanity," the elder man let out a deep breath.

"Not even Akihiko?" Minato asked.

"Him? He's deeply traumatized by a tragic event in his childhood that troubles him whenever he speaks to a girl," Takeharu revealed.

"That's pretty messed up," the youth admitted.

_While Minato was deep in thought, the President opened the drawer of his desk and stopped to bring out a fairly small package._

"Anyway you'll have to record anything you see or hear on this," the president passed a heavily modified PDA to the youth.

"This thing?" the bluenette doubted the capabilities of the device.

"It's modified to work during the Dark Hour, 200x zoom camera and highly sensitive microphone," the executive elaborated on his product.

"That sounds awesome, how much did it cost to make those modifications?" Arisato asked inquisitively.

"10,000,000 Yen," the elder man said like the amount was spare change

"_Fucking Hell! That could buy us an island of hotpods!" a mental occupant blurted._

"That is a lot of cash for some modifications," Minato pointed out.

"Making things work in the Dark Hour takes a heavy part of our yearly R & D budget," the elder Kirijo sighed.

"I guess I'll get to work then," the youth made way for the exit.

"Good Luck kid," Takeharu wished sincerely.

_At the elevator…_

"_That entire conversation was really awkward…" Gig spoke._

"Awkward is an understatement, the guy just put his daughter up on the spot like that," Minato replied.

"_You do know what that means right?" the Master of Death was analyzing the situation._

"Yeah, he's dead serious about this Ikutsuki thing," the bluenette thought.

"_He could be paranoid or onto something big," Gig pointed out the possibilities._

"Let's not take any chances," Arisato thought cautiously.

"_Agreed, let's start with the dude's office back at the dorm," the voice suggested._

"*Growl*" a rumbling emanated from within.

"After dinner," the youth added.

"Speaking about dinner, I saw a hotpod restaurant down there," Gig said ecstatically.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Shirakawa boulevard...  
><em>

"Jin, Chidori, are you two ready for our little excursion?" a shirtless teen with long, white hair and strange, yellow eyes spoke to his companions.

"Of course Takaya," a bespectacled teen in a green bomber jacket replied.

"Medea wants to come out," a redheaded goth stared eerily into empty space.

"Excellent," the shirtless one said,"our informant said that our prescriptions are being kept in a Kirijo warehouse near the small town of Inaba."

"So we just barge in with our Personas and blow everything up?" Jin raised a question.

"No, as much as possible, I'd like to get it done by the time of the Dark Hour to avoid any recordings or extraneous problems on our part," the yellow eyed man admitted.

"Okay we get in, we take our stuff then we get out," the bespectacled one simplified.

"I sense it..." the goth broke her silence.

"What is it Chidori," Takaya was visibly bothered.

"A strong Persona is very near," the redhead tried to hold her head in irritation.

"Not one of those SEES kids like Aragaki? He never talked and I didn't think they could have someone this powerful..." Jin hypothesized the nature of the Persona in question.

"Don't concern yourself Jin, it's not as if we are going to clash with fellow Persona users, that's just ridiculous," Takaya reassured.

"Your right, I'll just prepare for the trip to Inaba now," the green one replied.

"Interesting, Chidori what is this young man doing right now?" the whitehead asked.

"He's eating his dinner," the goth said expressionlessly.

"Keep an eye on him, he could be valuable later on," Takaya grinned.

_Back to Minato/Gig..._

"Tomorrow's the 20th," the bluenette trailed off, biting another hotpod.

_"Our first 'official' trip to Tartarus," Gig finished._

"Yeah," Minato gorged on yet another unsuspecting hotpod.

_"Just act surprised and they won't notice anything," Gig instructed the youth as he savored the hotpod's flavor._

"We'll at least get to try out the Apsaras we got," the young Arisato said hopefully.

_"About that, what is it that you do exactly?" the Master of Death diverted his gaze towards another "guest" in the youth's mind._

_"Um,I'm a healer and um, I have some Ice-element spells," Apsaras said shyly._

"Why are you so shy?" the bluenette whispered to avoid the glares of the restaurant's clientele.

_"He's the Master of Death and for some reason he's in your mind, it's just disturbing," the Priestess admitted._

_"Oh that shit happened years back when the kid was even, well, kiddier," Gig replied for lack of a better word._

_"It must have been an incredible power to have bound you to this youth," Apsaras sympathized  
><em>

"Stop conversing in my head you two, I can't think straight," Minato complained.

_"Jeez kid, at least let me train the wench," the Master of Death gave a devilish grin._

"Oh God no, your not mind-raping anyone in my head," the bluenette delivered an ultimatum.

_"Ew, cripes no kid! That's just sick. I'm gonna raise her to level 9999!" Gig laughed maniacally._

_"We cap at level 99 here..." the Priestess tried to inform the Master of Death._

_"Says you, by the time I'm done, your healing can turn smoldering ashes into a full-formed human being," the original "guest" gave the Priestess a big V-sign._

"Oh please someone shoot me," Minato covered is face as he paid the bill and left.

_End._

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in the past week, I've been busy with a couple of tests so the scheduling for new chapters is once a week by the weekends._  
><em>


	12. Rough Day

-P3-

-Rough Day-

_The hours flew by that evening, as Minato Arisato waited for the coming day. The day when he, along with SEES, began the official exploration of Tartarus, the land of the Shadows._

_In Minato's Room (Night)…_

"_I'm all psyched up for tomorrow kid!" Gig spoke energetically._

"_It's no surprise, that tower is a conduit for Death's energies in this world," Apsaras informed the Master of Death._

"_No shit! That explains why I can sense these Shadows," the original guest yelled at the second's revelation._

"Guys, we should really get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a long day for sure," the bluenette groaned.

_"But the mystery of Tartarus is getting more interesting to me," Gig whined._

"Your only saying that because you wanna Devour the whole place for yourself," the sleepy teen retorted.

_"Hey, I eat it and your world is safe, everyone wins," the Master of Death defended._

"Whatevs man," Minato slowly drifted into sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Doing my rounds with this injury doesn't seem like such a good idea in hindsight," a familiar senior's voice rang.

_Akihiko Sanada, Gekkoukan's boxing champ was taking an otherwise leisurely stroll in the green tinged streets, the sight of coffin like structures leaving the youth undeterred. The sight of many transmogrified structures would raise an eyebrow or more if one paid close attention to the vicinity._

"More and more people are coming to Shirakawa Boulevard than usual," the boxing champ commented.

*Girly Scream*

"What the-? Someone's awake?" the injured athlete was shocked as he made his way to the origin of the shriek.

_A convenience store was close-by, the electronic door kept open by the lack of power or the coffin preventing it from closing. The Gekkoukan senior surveyed the area for oncoming Shadows._

"Who's there?" his stern voice commanded.

"Help me, these coffins, where did they come from?" a surprisingly male voice panicked.

"Aren't you from Gekkoukan High?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm Junpei Iori and I have no clue what's going on, the power shut off and now I'm seeing these coffins," Asshat revealed himself from the shelf he was hiding from.

"Follow me, I know someone who can help," the upper classman guided the wayward youth towards the dormitory where SEES was stationed.

_The Chairman's office…_

_Shuji Ikutsuki was amazed at the story Akihiko Sanada was telling him. If anything, Persona-users seemed to be a common occurrence nowadays. The elder man rationalized that a significant phenomenon must have happened to allow another Persona user to appear merely a week after their last recruit._

"Another one with the potential?" the man was staring in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's also their classmate in school," Akihiko told Ikutsuki.

"I wonder if there's a connection," the chairman brooded.

"So what happens to me now?" Junpei broke his silence.

"If you join us, you'll be putting yourself in a great deal of danger," the boxer clarified.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything better to do back home, where do I sign?" Asshat gave an over-sized grin.

"You certainly have a lot of spunk," the Ikutsuki grinned.

"We can have your room prepared by tomorrow," the whiteheaded senior informed the younger student.

"I'm there senpai!" the hat clinging junior said with excitement.

_The next day at Gekkoukan…_

_Lunch…_

"Yo, new guy and Yuka-tan, guess what?" the ever annoying voice of Asshat Iori had unfortunately invaded my eardrums but paled in comparison to the message it was about to deliver.

"Your moving far far away from here?" the bluenette said with his classic deadpan expression.

"Nope, closer," Junpei gave a wide grin.

"Slow down there, what?" the brunette raised her brow.

"I'm moving in your dorm!" the hat seemed to flip on its own.

"_Why do the people we hate move to a place we visit every fucking day!" Gig said with a "Why God why?" look._

"_He seems to be a gruff person, is he as bad as you present him to be?" Apsaras gazed at the Master of Death._

"_The English language doesn't have enough words to describe the level of ass this guy is." The pale guest explained._

"Why and how are you getting in the dorm?" Minato asked as his eye twitched.

_Taking that as his cue, Junpei "Asshat" Iori motioned between the seats of Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba. The pair were confused as to why the under-achieving teen would do this until he whispered a single word that explained everything to the two._

"Persona."

_The two juniors were shocked and rather unsure of how to react to Junpei's revelation._

"Holy Shit!" the bluenette exploded with genuine confusion.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Yukari giggled.

_Minato gave her a long blank stare._

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, I've got to pack for tonight."

"What's he so happy about?" Kenji wondered from out of the blue.

"He's moving in with SEES." Kazushi replied with his arms crossed.

"I've always wondered how you get to join that club." Yuko added.

_In unison, the rest of the students were in deep thought at Yuko's statement. Only select individuals were allowed into SEES and none of them had anything in common._

"Well at first it was just our sempais, Kirijo, Sanada and Aragaki," a bespectacled girl started.

"That's right Fushimi," Yuko realized.

"Then Takeba was accepted," Kenji groaned.

"And that was after Aragaki quit, so for a time we thought that you had to be in a sports club," Kaz added.

"And zen zis Arizato arrives and waz already a member before hiz first day," the exchange student finished.

"Maybe he was someone big in his last school," Chihiro replied.

"But if that's true then…" everyone tried to get the words out.

"Where does that leave Junpei?" Kenji said.

"Uh…"

_And thus the Gekkoukan Student Body was at another loss._

_End.  
><em>


	13. Fight Night

-P3-

-Fight Night-

_At SEES dormitory…_

_The members of Gekkoukan's Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad were growing tense. The stress of the coming mission was already beginning to appear. The journey through Tartarus begins on this fateful night. The battle between mankind and the Shadows is escalating, there is no turning back._

"So we charge in, guns blazing, and blow up every Shadow on sight?" an excited Junpei "Asshat" Iori said to his seniors.

"No, your mission tonight is simply reconnaissance, if fighting is inevitable then fight, otherwise just keep observing the Tower," the cool and collected Mitsuru Kirijo clarified with the underachieving teen.

"But why?" Asshat whined.

"Heading to Tartarus with that mentality will get you killed. It changes form every visit and the Shadows within are different each time," Boxing champ, Akihiko Sanada explained.

"Yeah, Tartarus has always been there ever since the Dark Hour began its not surprising that it changes with time," the voice of familiar brunette, Yukari Takeba added.

"I'm lost," Junpei said flatly.

"_Good god, I met a talking book once and he told me about some guy he called "Asshat" I think he was talking about this guy here," Gig projected inside a certain bluenette's mind._

"Basically, Tartarus is supposed to be like a living thing, it grows and evolves, and so do the Shadows," the bluenette clarified for the confused youth.

"Arisato is right," their redheaded leader agreed, "in fact the large Shadow we encountered last week was the first of its kind we've seen."

"We're running out of time guys, we only have half an hour to get there," Akihiko complained.

"Ehem," Mitsuru glared, "who said you were going with them?"

"What?" the champ sighed, "I'm going for, you know, moral support."

"At the **bottom** of course," the other senior finalized.

"Yeah," the youth replied with a hint of disappointment, the kind a kid has when he spills his ice cream.

"Ok! It's time to save the world," Junpei let out a wide grin.

"_Kid, can we leave him in this Tartar sauce place?" the Master of Death requested._

_Minato seriously considered Gig's chain of thought but was stopped when the rest of the team headed for the door._

"Wait a sec kids," a familiar voice called out, "I'm documenting this."

_Shuji Ikutsuki ran down the stairway with a good deal of equipment._

"Chairman?" the young Kirijo addressed.

"I'm looking into some of the data we're receiving from Tartarus and decided it would be helpful if we got more," the elder man smiled.

"Come on then Ikutsuki-san, we're running out of time," the other senior in the group motioned towards the door.

_The group made its way to the door with all manner of equipment just as the sky was changing color to a disturbing tint of green, with all power being cut off and people Transmogrifying around them. The younger members of SEES were pondering on the structure the Tower would take this night, and the elders thinking about the large Shadow that appeared the previous week._

_At the bottom of Tartarus…_

"Holy hell, this place is like some big ass evil corporation type building!" Junpei exclaimed.

"You know, for once I'm agreeing with you on that," the bluenette admitted.

"Would you two quit your gawking and listen to the briefing already!" the hasty Yukari ordered the two.

"_Well isn't she being a bossy bitch today," Gig said his voice seething._

Mitsuru stationed her bike just beside the bottom of the staircase along with Ikutsuki's equipment while Akihiko propped up a seat beside them and helped the observers with setting up their equipment. Meanwhile, the three juniors were busy with preparations of their own.

"I wanna get a few things out before we start, you know, just to be clear we're all on the same page here," *Asshat* started a conversation.

"First of all, how did we get these weapons?" Iori held his katana as a demonstration.

"Kirijo Group arms division," Mitsuru answered.

"We aren't using any armor and are wearing our uniforms because…" the young teen trailed off.

"It's easier to move around when it isn't the Dark Hour," Akihiko replied.

"Our school is evil because the Big dungeon thing is here," the youth raised a third observation.

"Only at night though," Yukari replied.

"Okay, we're running low on time now," Minato tapped on his dead watch.

"Very funny," the pink clad girl imitated the bluenette's trademark deadpan look and 'my hands live in my pocket stance'.

"_Woah kid, I think she just pulled a truckload of sarcasm on you," the Master of Death gave a big grin to Minato's internal self._

"Gah, who the hell was that just now," Junpei jumped to his feet, fearful of the unknown.

"That's Gig, he's sort of my Persona," the bluenette hesitated at the label of his _other _self.

"What the fucking hell man, they can talk?" the hat maniac stared at the others, looking for an answer.

"Just his," Akihiko replied without a care in the world as he glanced at some of Ikutsuki's data.

"It's interesting to say the least," the bespectacled chairman added as he continued manning the scanners.

"So why do I just hear about this now?" Junpei's eyes were akin to those of a mentally disturbed individual or the very least, a person left out of the loop.

"_It never really came up," Gig shrugged off SEES' seeming ignorance._

"I can work with that explanation," Yukari agreed with Gig as she proceeded to the base of the stairwell.

"You three can start now, but for safety reasons, please enter at the same time," Mitsuru warned the trio.

"We will senpai," Minato saluted as he lead the group towards the first block of Tartarus.

"Why does he get to lead?" Asshat let out a moan of disappointment.

"He's faced them before and he can take point," Akihiko justified the leader selection process.

_Tartarus, First Floor…_

"_Quit your whining punk and get in line," Gig hissed, "Drill Sergeant Gig here is gonna take you to intensive training!"_

"Shit man, we're here on reconnaissance!" Iori gave a frightened yelp at Gig's tone.

"_In my dictionary, that means, intensive training!" the Master of Death controlled the bluenette for a moment (Minato acquiesced for the lulz of course) and gave Junpei the ax maniac smile._

"Stop scaring him…" Yukari trailed off on Minato/Gig.

"Thanks Yuka-tan," the hat-god gave a sigh of relief.

"He's just gonna become even more useless than usual," she finished with a spirit crushing statement.

"Aw, come on, why are you ganging up on the new guy?" the taller youth complained.

"Because its fun," the other three (Gig included off course) said simultaneously.

"_Oh, I almost forgot," Gig stopped the three from proceeding, "Let me *Dominate* you two."_

"What?" the two companions were confused at what exactly dominate meant.

"_The kid here's done it already, in layman's terms it gives you a shitload of almost immoral levels of power just by being my lackeys." the omnicidal existence explained._

"Is it safe?" the brunette said with hesitance.

"Yeah, he just says dominate insert name here, assigns our battle formation and poof we get crazy strong." The bluenette advertised the process.

"How exactly is that supposed to assure us?" Junpei asked once more.

"_I have the Cat's Cradle set-up, for the two of you, that means a 35% ability bonus," the Master of Death spoke proudly of his acquisition._

"That's legitimate how exactly?" Yukari followed up with another question.

"Stop with the questions and let's get this over with already!" Minato grew impatient.

"_Finally," Gig sighed "Dominate Yukari and Junpei!"_

*_Pop_*

"_That's it," Gig finished._

"I don't feel any stronger…" Asshat gave a conned expression from his face.

"Try wailing on that Shadow over there." The bluenette pointed at a lone Shadow ahead of the group.

The Shadow in question was merely a miniature of the Shadow that arose the other day. It stood alone and didn't seem to notice the Junior's that were nearing its position. Junpei approached the unsuspecting darkness and whammed it with the back side of his sword. And to the youth's surprise, the creature fell in a single strike.

"Holy Shit that's cool!" the hat maniac exclaimed as he got visibly pumped up with a safe dose of bloodlust.

"_See, what did I tell you kids?" the Master of Death smirked thru the bluenette, "We now kick more ass than Chuck Norris with machineguns strapped to his legs!"_

"Lemme try!" the pink clad Takeba was excited to test the levels of strength the group had achieved through domination.

As if on cue to the teenage girl's enthusiasm, a group of Shadow's appeared from the edge of the corridor and charged the trio. The girl, now brimming with confidence, fired a single arrow and slew three Shadows instantly.

"Whoa, that was awesome Yuka-tan!" Junpei gave a sincere compliment at the sheer badassery that had occurred before his mortal eyes.

"_Okay that's enough warming-up, the real training starts NOW!" Gig gave a disturbing laugh that was so beyond maniacal…It would make Hitler look like a mime._

With Gig's foreboding tone, a large mass of Shadows all shapes and sizes were creeping up from every possible entrance. The swarm gazed at the three outsiders and stood still waiting for the group to react.

"Gig!" the bluenette panicked at the sight of what may be the entire Shadow population.

"_You can take 'em on easily…" the Master of Death laughed off the threat, "but, if you feel so strongly about it, I'll add *Living Now* so you can use your Persona's abilities without passing out."_

"Your being awfully helpful today," Minato said with suspicion as he cut down entire waves of Shadows effortlessly with a combination of sword strikes and magic from Gig and Apsaras.

"_Don't get me wrong kid, this let's me enjoy the look on people's faces when we kick their asses with our weakest attacks, power grinding just helps with that." Gig answered the cautious bluenette.._

"This other guy in your head is insane man!" Junpei confessed as he narrowly dodged a Shadow's Ice Magic and retaliated with a well placed Agi spell by his Persona, Hermes.

"Don't you have some video game item thing that let's us power up faster?" the pink clad girl asked as she was blindly firing arrows in every direction.

"_I do, but it cuts your effective abilities by half," Gig replied as he enjoyed the slaughter._

"What the hell!" the girl's eye twitched in shock to the psychopomp's reply

"_Exactly how is this helping them?" Apsaras wondered._

"_It takes care of the Shadows, makes them stronger and gives us a team building exercise," the Master of Death drew out a list of things he could add to the training._

"Yukari! Cover me," the bluenette ordered as he headed for a large Shadow in the center of the room. "Junpei! Take the sides"

"Tch. I got it boss," the angst ridden youth complained as he swathed the enemies approaching from the sides his blade and Hermes' physical attacks.

"Minato, there's a tank!" the brunette pointed at the enemies rear as a tank-shaped Shadow fired a round towards the group.

"Guys, spread out," the drowsy teen displayed unusual level headedness considering the situation as he elegantly dodged the tank shell which demolished a nearby wall.

"Shit!" Junpei could only stare at the tank's raw power.

"_I got a signal," the welcome voice of Mitsuru Kirijjo got through to the group._

"Senpai," Yukari got a word in as she used a Garu spell to knock over the nearby Shadow's.

"_What's the situation?" the redhead inquired._

"The enemy has a tank, can you analyze it for us?" the brunette replied.

"_Understood…It's weak to electrical attacks," the young Kirijo quickly answered._

"Dammit, if only Akihiko-senpai was here," Takeba fired in the tank's direction to no avail.

"_Electric attacks?" Gig raised his already booming voice._

"What?" Minato was concerned at the maniac's Eureka moment.

"_Kid, I got something in your shirt pocket that can help," the Reaper explained._

"A subscription to Playb-," the bluenette was cut off.

"_The other pocket dammit," Gig sighed._

"How the hell did you get a taser?" Minato burst out.

"_With your cash, how couldn't you?" the Master of Death answered._

With that the bluenette aimed at the tank and unleashed the full charge of the taser. The tank was soundly shocked, incapacitated then subsequently destroyed in a fiery explosion that took down most of the Shadows with it. The remaining abominations sensed the rapid loss in numbers and then retreated hurriedly.

"I'm glad that's over," the hat god gave a sigh of relief albeit ached in his exhaustion.

"I'll say," Yukari added with sweat pouring out profusely from her pores.

"Let's head back," the field leader propped his companions up as they neared a teleportation device that headed to the lobby.

_To be continued…_

AN: Don't worry about the next chapter guys, it's just gonna be a minor boss fight, follower by an explanation of things.


	14. Fight Night: The Boss

-P3-

AN: Sorry for the late update guys, I was busy with my midterms so I'm back to the regular schedule now.

-Fight Night I: The Boss-

_As the exhausted trio arrived to the ground floor of Tartarus, they were met with looks of approval from their upperclassmen and chairman._

"Magnifique, all of you, truly," the redhead gave a round of applause.

"We saw the whole thing, good job," Akihiko displayed a rather clichéd thumbs up.

"Good work you three, thanks to you we were able to get a lot of data from that fight," the chairman reported as he kept all the observational equipment in a small briefcase.

"I'll be escorting the chairman to the dorm along with the equipment, you guys must be tired," Akihiko informed the group.

"Okay senpai," the bluenette gave a false salute that made his other companions snicker.

"Funny," the champ said with a dead look in his face.

_Akihiko and the chairman excused themselves and exited the dark obelisk that was Tartarus. With their departure, the active team awaited their debriefing from the young Kirijo._

"Right now, we have a lot of data to go through so I'm just sending it to our scientists in the company, I see that none of you are grievously injured so you may leave and enjoy a good night's sleep," Mitsuru said informatively.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Yuka-tan, Kirijo-senpai, Boss," Junpei added a little venom to the last one.

"'Night Stupei," the brunette said snidely.

"Later Asshat," Minato added.

_Junpei made his way to the large doors of the structure and attempted to open them, to his surprise the doors wouldn't budge. Thus, Junpei struggled harder to pull the door which resulted in him tumbling over due to the sheer stubbornness of the door to open._

"Hey, if this is a joke Junpei I'm flushing your hat down the toilet,"Yukari was growing irate.

"I'm not joking, the doors just won't budge," Asshat defended himself.

"Iori, try pushing the door," the young Kirijo requested.

"I tried that sempai, they still won't move an inch," Junpei said in surrender.

"_Oops…heheh," a disembodied voice suddenly spoke._

"Ehem, Giiiig, is there something you want to tell us?" the bluenette prolonged the name for emphasis.

"_Okay, so I kind of over did it with the Shadow bait, back there" the Master of Death admitted._

"Which means what exactly?" the pink-clad girl wanted a straight answer.

"_There's one Shadow left, its just ridiculously more powerful than the small army you faced back there…Put together. " Gig gave a small sigh in the end._

Mitsuru's face grew pale in stillness.

"You okay senpai?" the young Arisato inquired in concern.

"The Shadow is coming," Mitsuru held her hand on her head, "from above!"

_On cue, rattling chains could be heard as a massive visage descended from the stairway. The Shadow that appeared possessed a massive gun in each hand and floated eerily over the ground, its face was that of the Grim Reaper himself, which the group decided was an appropriate moniker._

"Oh crap," Junpei fell straight to the floor in fear.

"What is that thing?" Yukari gawked at the sight of the horror.

"It's a big Shadow, we're injured and screwed for the most part." The bluenette tried to say analytically.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Asshat leered at the leader and raised his sword defensively.

"Stand still for a bit. All of you," Minato spoke firmly as he raised his Evoker.

"What are you do-?" before she could finish, Mitsuru was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Apsaras!" the Junior yelled as an eerily beautiful maiden brought forth a healing light that restored the group's lost strength.

"Another Persona?" the young Kirijo was in awe of the display.

"It's healing power is even stronger than Io's!" the brunette exclaimed.

"I haven't figured it out how it works yet, but I'm working on it." The leader admitted.

"_Enough with the asides and soliloquies already, you're all healed up so you should get to the skull-bashing and the neck-snapping part," the psychopomp goaded the team into action._

"We don't even know how it fights, how can we be sure it won't kick our asses?" Asshat complained.

"_I'm not the strategist here!" Gig said defensively._

"Everyone, run through all your magic and see if that works!" Mitsuru blurted out.

"Here goes," Junpei charged his power as he drew his Evoker, "Agi!"

_The Reaper was singed by the attack, but did not halt its advance._

"My turn," the pink clad girl mentally told herself, "Garu!"

_The Reaper's cloak was blown upwards and the creature itself slowed down, if only a little._

"This isn't looking good," the young Kirijo sighed, "Bufu!"

_Mitsuru had aimed for the abomination's legs in the hopes of freezing them. However, her success was only short lived as the creature broke free from frozen prison and once more proceeded to the general direction of the group._

"_Looks like it's up to us kid," Gig said hesitantly._

"There's no helping it then, huh?" Minato groaned.

_The Shadow sensed Gig's unusual presence and increased its pace, readying its guns._

"_Point blank kid, aim for the eyes!" the Master of Death ordered._

"Let's go, Megidolaon!" Gig/Minato said in unison.

_With that final cry, a great stream of light erupted from the ground and the monster fell. Its existence no longer maintainable, the Reaper slowly began to fade._

"That Shadow was on a different level from the others," the redhead panted.

"We gave it our best shot and even he barely killed it," Asshat stared at the leader in awe.

"We really should get going before Tartarus gets closed up.

_The group agreed and exited the Tower of Demise. However, before they could leave the Gekkoukan complex, something terrible appeared._

"_Huh?" Gig wondered aloud, "Kid, behind you!"_

_Minato failed to react in time and was caught off-guard by a fatal strike by the Reaper._

"No…" was all Mitsuru could say.

"How is it still alive?" Junpei's fear had grown.

"It's fading again…" Takeba had observed.

"_Uh, guys," Gig called out, "get me to a fucking hospital before I rip out your guts and choke you with them!"_

Minato fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Recovery

-P3-

Recovery

"Ugh…" a familiar bluenette groaned.

_Minato had awakened to a rather familiar room. He had been in the same room when Mitsuru's knocked him out at the school courtyard. (Refer to Chapter 8). Shifting his gaze around the room, he recognized a familiar face._

"Hey, you're awake," a pink-clad girl sitting next to Minato said.

"What the hell happened?" the team leader groaned.

"That Shadow we fought, it shot you in the back," the girl explained.

"Tch. Pussy!" the man replied.

"_When we get back into order, we're gonna go genocidal on those bastards kid!" Gig attempted to uplift the boy's sinking spirits._

"Mitsuru-senpai was the last one watching over you, I'll just give her a call," Yukari said as she left the hospital room.

"Shadows huh?" a voice from Minato's past crept in from the window.

"_Holy shit, who the hell said that?" the Master of Death was in great shock._

_A white-haired boy calmly jumped in from the side of the window. He stared intently at the recovering Minato for a few moments before speaking._

"Been a while Boss-man," the intruder gave a fake salute.

"Seta Souji…How the hell did you find me!" Minato yelled.

"I came to Iwatodai as a favor to my parents, they told me to pick up a few things to send to my uncle at Inaba," the Banchou-like teen answered.

"Doesn't explain how you found out I was hospitalized," the bluenette pecked on.

"They blame your accident as a bear attack…" Seta replied to his former senpai.

"_Yup, people are seriously shitting their brains out now." The psychopomp groaned in Minato's head._

"A bear…?" the young Arisato gave a blank and emotionless expression at the hospital room's walls.

"Yes, a bear," the infenestrator replied with an equally blank look on his face.

"They have to be fucking kidding me!" Minato raged on from his bed.

"Anyway, about these Shadows…" Souji cut back to what he heard.

"Didn't anyone teach you that eavesdropping is bad?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't stop you from listening in to that festival meeting for Kyoto," Seta replied calmly while getting a cup of water.

"Stop talking about things that never happened! We were never in Kyoto for a cultural tour…EVER." The young Arisato gave an almost crazed look.

"Suit yourself," Souji motioned for the window, "you're not the only one that Igor talks to you know."

_Minato shifted his gaze towards the window in shock. How in the world could his former underclassman know about Igor?_

"Hey, get back here!" the hospitalized youth ordered his friend.

"Next time man, it looks like you have some company coming," the mysterious visitor pointed towards the door.

"Use the damn door next time asshole!" Minato cursed.

_The shuffling of the door knob could be heard as the door was being opened. A nurse appeared first to check in on her patient._

"He's awake ma'am," the nurse said before leaving the two teens in the room

"Arisato-san, is everything all right?" the Kirijo heiress spoke suddenly,

"Um, yeah, why?" the younger student was curious for the concern being placed.

"I heard you yelling on the way here," Mitsuru replied.

"Meh, an old 'pal' from my last school came by the window; he's an even bigger ass than I am," Minato explained.

"Pardon me, the window?" the redhead was stunned at the mode of entry.

"Yes, though I may have brought him down this road," the bluenette pondered.

_Just then, footsteps could be heard from the area of the window as a familiar person jumped in._

"Sorry, I dropped my wallet," Souji Seta spoke after his dynamic entrance.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru asked with caution.

"Let's just say I know about the Shadows too," the youth spoke.

"How?" the President began to panic, had the knowledge of the Shadows reached the public, anarchy would ensue.

"From waking up to a green-tinted sky and being chased by otherworldly monsters," Seta said.

"Then how the hell did you fucking escape such an obvious shitstain of a death trap?" Minato spoke with some influence from Gig.

"_There's only one possible answer to this you know?" the psychopomp reviewed._

"Escape? I killed them all, seriously, I never back down," Souji grinned at his former senpai.

"With what?" the bluenette was growing impatient.

"What else could face them but my Persona?" the underclassman placed his right index finger on his forehead, "Poof"

"How did you summon it?" The boy had clearly piqued Mitsuru's curiosity.

"I heard its voice and called it out," the white-haired delinquent explained.

"Its voice?" Minato was confused.

"Yeah, how do you guys summon yours?" Souji gave an equal look of confusion.

"We shoot ourselves in the head with magic bullets that induce despair and stress," the bluenette replied with a straight face.

"You don't have to say it like that you know," Mitsuru said with a guilty voice.

"That's messed up you know, really messed up," the banchou-like teen was visibly disturbed at the mental picture.

"There's no other way for us," the Student Council President defended.

_Souji stole a glance at the hospital wall clock and motioned again towards the window._

"Well, I still have stuff to mail now so I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow," Souji bowed before defenestrating himself once more.

"You have an interesting friend," Mitsuru switched her gaze towards the hospitalized bluenette.

"_He's anything but our friend" Gig scoffed._

"That's sad to hear…He seemed otherwise normal," the heiress sat down beside Minato's bed.

"Whoa, you can hear Gig now?" the young Arisato was desperately trying to process the knowledge.

"Not exactly, it's more like Gig can reach us," and Mitsuru began the discussion of how awakening to the Dark Hour unlocks one's powers.

"_Yes, now the whole world can bask in the magnificence of my presence," Gig cheered._

"Not yet, only others with the potential can perceive certain abilities." The young Kirijo crushed the psychopomp's moment.

"_Oh," the Master of Death replied in sheer disappointment._

"Well, I'll leave you to your devices now. I'll try to have you discharged by tomorrow," the redhead said as she left the room.

"_I'd love to be *discharged* tomorrow," Gig said suggestively._

"Dude, seriously," Minato gave his companion a Holier-Than-Thou impression.

_End_


	16. Free

-P3-

_Free_

_Minato Arisato gave a great sigh of relief, after a quick stint in the hospital, he was finally allowed to leave. He was greeted by his friends and classmates, each showing genuine concern for the youth. After some light banter, the group disbanded, leaving the bluenette with his dorm mates, the members of SEES._

"Okay, now that our leader is done with his *nap*, I think its time we get back in the game," Junpei said ecstatically.

_"Asshat sure is having fun with all this, you better watch out kid 'coz this guy might go around wiping the floor with that bitchin' posing of his," Gig sounded amused._

"I'd think you might have murdered me in my sleep back there," Minato joked.

"Oh, I tried," Asshat said with a straight face.

"He's serious, I had to pry him off of you," Akihiko added.

"Yup, leave it to Junpei to try to hit a guy when he's down," Yukari laughed.

"Hey, you got *executed* too, ya know," Junpei retorted.

"Hey, he didn't kill us, we get back at him with a prank not murder," the brunette clarified.

_"As if you losers could get the jump on me!" Gig used Minato's ability to make sure he was heard by the others._

"You can talk?" the "Memetic Hat God" expressed his shock.

"Iori, even though this is a Kirijo-controlled hospital, I can't control what people think about you." Mitsuru explained.

_Junpei understood directly and gazed at the hospital staff visibly showing signs of doubt over the teen's sanity._

"Sorry senpai," the Junior took off his hat and bowed apologetically.

"Well, enough with the chatter let's get going," Akihiko led the group out of the hospital.

_The members of SEES spent their Sunday frolicking in the wonder of Tatsumi Port Island. Akihiko went jogging around because he didn't want to slack off on his training and saw his injured arm as a chance to focus on his footwork. Mitsuru had a rather awkward silence with Yukari as they sat down, had snacks and did a little shopping together. Meanwhile, Gig suggested that Minato and Junpei settle there differences the good old-fashioned manly way…By beating each other at Arcade games. Suffice to say, they had a nice day._

_Later at the dorm…_

"It's nice we get to spend the day to ourselves," the bluenette smiled as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, I had a great jog around the place, I think I might have even figured out the Dempsey Roll," the male senior boasted.

"I can't believe it, Seventy-seven games and he beat me every single time," Asshat groaned as he stared into his now empty wallet.

"You shouldn't have spent all your money in the freakin' arcade," Yukari complained, "Geez, I paid for BOTH your lunches."

_"Whatevs, we had happy friendship time and its time to get to our shitty crapsack lives!" Gig said with disdain._

"Do you have to put it like that?" the pink clad girl sighed.

"He's sort of right you know." Mitsuru added, "We have classes tomorrow and its almost Ten in the evening."

"At least the Dark Hour gives us an extra hour to sleep," the bluenette said gleefully.

"True dat," Iori tipped his hat to the leader.

_"Good night losers, if any of you try to wake me, I'll kill you in your sleep," the psychopomp explained._

_With that, the members of SEES retired to their respective rooms for the evening. Gig was whining in thought so the others wouldn't hear him. He spoke about Minato's head getting quite crowded. The bluenette walked towards the last door in the corridor, the one leading to his room. Upon reaching the door, the boy closed it quietly and jumped straight to the bed._

"zzZZZzzz…" the youth dozed off instantaneously.

_Inside Minato's dream…_

_"Okay so let's start up the Council of Me!" Gig roared and Velvet light followed his voice as the surrounding dream-space turned into the Velvet Room._

"How did you get this to happen?" Minato questioned.

_"We are one of the two people that can actually use the room its not like they have anything better to do," Gig pointed out._

"And she's here because…" the bluenette pointed at Elizabeth who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Well, Master wanted me to make sure you two didn't run amuck here," the elevator attendant smiled at the boy.

"Another person who sounds like she could be my wife," Minato said bashfully.

_Elizabeth__ proceeded to blush profusely at the statement._

"That came out wrong," the youth just analyzed his last statement with great embarrassment.

_"Stop wasting time kid, we're here to do whatever it is a Council does," the psychopomp pressed on._

"A council? We aren't even in the student council," the bluenette complained.

"Not yet, anyway," Elizabeth foreshadowed.

_"Hush, before YOU passed out, we were able to get some more Personae in that last fight." The Master of Death added._

_Mysteriously, the table of the Velvet Room expanded, several more chairs popped out from the floor. Minato's mind was wrangling with the source of the Room's otherworldly power as the chairs settled. After the table appropriated itself to match its increased length and positioning of chairs, strange creatures decided to reside in them._

"What the-?" the young Arisato couldn't explain the phenomenon happening before him.

_"Okay kid, this is the gang," Gig motioned for the others to introduce themselves._

_"Angel," a blindfolded woman in a suggestive if not downright stripperific outfit spoke._

"With that outfit are you sure you should be calling yourself that?"Minato made a snide comment.

_Elizabeth__ couldn't help but chuckle._

_"I am unashamed at this body the Lord had given me," the Andel replied sternly._

_"Next," Gig pointed at another Persona lazily._

_"Pixie, I can heal your wounds and afflictions," a petite redhead answered concisely._

_"Very well, I am Archangel, a rank above Angel in the hierarchy though my skills are combative rather than support," A stern warrior-like visage spoke._

_"Last off!" the psychopomp pointed at the last of the new Persona._

_"I am Jack Frost, hee-ho, if you need ice then I'm your Jack, hee-ho," a small snowman with a wide-mischievous grin replied to the command._

"With this many Persona, what's next for us?" Minato scratched his head in confusion.

"Cultivate them, make their powers your own and use *fusion* to become even stronger," the elevator attendant broke her silence.

_"So while you're at school, I'll be busy training these punks in your subconscious, I won't be around for tomorrow," the Master of Death cracked his knuckles._

"I have the day to myself tomorrow," the bluenette started on making plans to enjoy his silence.

_"Everybody out!" Gig commanded out of the blue and he along with the other Personae vanished from the room, leaving the bluenette with a blue-clad woman._

"I'll be getting back to bed now," Minato said awkwardly.

_Before the youth could open the door, a woman's hand grabbed onto his and pulled him to face its owner._

"I'm intrigued by your BOLD proposal," Elizabeth whispered into his ear devilishly, "if you'd like, we can spend the day tomorrow, since your *friend* is going to be busy."

_Minato fainted into yet another deep slumber._

_Meanwhile, in another version of the Velvet Room…_

_The sounds of heavy panting could be heard while a great amount of shuffling occurred in the center of the room. Strangely, in this form of the Room, a bed was where the table should be._

"I'd say we had a great time here, eh Margaret" the familiar voice of Seta spoke out.

"You were great," his companion gave him a peck on his cheek, "but you have to enroll in your new school tomorrow."

"Your right," Souji began to panic as he picked up his pants and put them on, "I hope Igor takes his time with his *vacation*."

The man's elegant companion smiled in reply.

_Souji Seta twisted the doorknob and opened the door, as he stepped outward, the scenery changed to that of Tatsumi Port Island and the door he used, that of a limousine. Souji then gently closed the door, but not before giving the car's remaining occupant a caring smile._

"I'm gonna be taking some advanced placement classes, I wonder what the chances are of being in Senpai's class then?" the youth mused to himself as he walked to his temporary quarters.


	17. Of Truth and Secrets 1

-P3-

_-Of Truth and Secrets-_

_Minato Arisato was laying in his bed, awake, but in deep thought, Gig never bothered to rub Elizabeth's interest in his face, then again, the psychopomp was busy catering to the training of some rather unfortunate new recruits. The bluenette shuddered at his last thought, knowing full well the details of Gig's training._

"Crap, I'm gonna be late," the bluenette tilted his head towards his digital clock if only to find the time to be against his favor.

"Hey, its Yukari, we're heading out to school now, you comin'?" the vibrant voice of a familiar brunette pierced thru the boy's door.

"Nah, just go on without me, I'll catch up," Minato replied as he lazily shuffled thru his closet for his Gekkoukan uniform.

"I really have to get rid of these old Payb** issues, it's not like I need them anymore," the bluenette disposed of his old magazines as he put on his school wear.

_Meanwhile…_

_"I feel a disturbance in my stuff," Gig gazed intently at the mentally produced landscape, not in observation but in deep meditation._

_"Ughhh…hee-ho" a voice in the far off distance groaned._

_"Hey, dipshit, we didn't come here for you to take a nap on the ground, get up," the psychopomp commanded the exhausted Jack Frost._

_"I don't even know why you made me do this hee-ho…" the little snowman pointed at his appointed trial, a path of burning coals._

_"You're weak to fire, and based on the interface of this crazy world, it's the cheapest element to cast, ergo, you're useless if we get burned," Gig countered._

_"He speaks the truth," a stern and commanding voice grunted as he struggled against his trial, combating many foes._

_"Wise-ass, keep focused, your only magic fails more than half the time and when it hits, the enemy's immune to it," the Master of Death berated the Archangel._

_"Hmph, if our Master decided on the "Other" path, this world would crumble instantly," the Archangel mused to Gig._

_"Whatevs." Gig shrugged off the Persona's claim._

_"*pant* What trickery is this?" a female Persona said in anxiety._

_"I'm certain that he gave you a simple order," Apsaras replied to the other woman._

_"Yes, to defeat you, but that's impossible," the Angel said in anguish._

_"Nice that you know bitch, now when you're magic involves helping people get up, I have to say that's useless, so you're gonna be fuel" the Master of Death spoke cruelly._

_Back to the real world…_

*Clamoring*

"Okay class settle down now, we have another new student, he's taking some advance placement classes here at Gekkoukan," Ms. Toriumi requested her charges.

"We're getting a lot of exchange students lately, huh?" Kenji joked from his seat in the far back.

"I don't get it, shouldn't this guy be sent to 2-E?" the class jock wondered.

"Normally, Kazushi would be correct, but one of our students…" the homeroom teacher could not find the words to finish her sentence.

"Oh…" Kazushi recalled their one classmate who had been recently diagnosed with Apathy Syndrome.

"Why so glum guys?" the new student tried his best to cheer up the class.

"It's just that…" Kenji was becoming tongue tied.

"Apathy Syndrome? Nothing we can do about that, I know its sad, but its not like we can make it go away or anything," the younger student sighed.

"Hey! Even if you're right, you shouldn't say things like that!" Junpei spoke up against the new student's indifference.

"It's the TRUTH," the new student put his foot down firmly.

_*Disturbingly loud running*_

"Hey teach! Sorry I'm late; I've just been feeling under the weather lat- Seta, you bastard! What the hell are you doing here!" A heavily sweating bluenette swore profusely.

"You know this guy, Arisato?" Kazushi shifted his gaze towards Minato.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same school, don't be fooled, this guy is insane," Minato explained.

"He's one to talk," Kenji whispered to Junpei.

"Right on man," Asshat replied with a knucke-bump

"Don't be like that Senpai, we had crazy adventures with the old gang back then, right?" Souji spoke in a brooding tone.

"Not a word of *that* or I gut you right where you stand!" the bluenette threatened.

"I wonder what *that* is?" Iori looked at the pink-clad girl.

"Don't look at me, I don't have an idea either," Yukari replied.

"It seems that this has escalated beyond conventional norms," the teacher was growing irate, "both of you idiots, settle down!"

"Yes ma'am," both teens calmed down in unison.

_Souji picked the seat farthest from Minato's and both eyed each other with incredible hostility. Kazushi, a member of the Kendo club, pointed out the incredible "killer intent" both exchange students emanated._

_After School…_

_Minato never knew where the real world location of the Velvet Room was, luckily, while the lad was on his way to answer the call of nature, he found the Velvet Door, unfortunately, it was blocking his way to the Men's Room._

"It seems you're being inconvenienced by this," a familiar elevator attendant chuckled as she folded the Velvet Door.

"Elizabeth…" the bluenette correctly identified the woman.

"You should take care of your business first," Elizabeth understood Minato's pained expression.

_The bluenette was greatly flustered at the remark, but continued on to the Men's room._

_Five Minutes Later…_

_"Your condition is now Great!"_

"Much better," Minato gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you finished?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah, where should we go?" the young Arisato asked his *date*

"I've heard stories about a *Shirakawa Boulevard*," it seems like the perfect place.

"Gulp…"

_Within Minato's deep subconscious…_

_"Holy shit, their all dead! This whole day was just a waste of time," Gig screamed out in irritation._

_"Please, did you think such pitiful side characters could stand against a star like moi?" a familiar gunner's voice said haughtily._

_"Nope, but I do," the Master of Death drew a scythe over a meter in length._

_"Oh…Right, I forgot about the whole Master of Death business," Asagi lauched half-heartedly._

_"You owe me bitch, I spent the whole day shaping them up, you even killed Apsaras, who had some semblance of divinity to actually understand some of the crap I say," Gig raged on._

_"So *he* doesn't know how you really got here, huh?" the Main Character-wannabe astutely replied._

_"He doesn't, and if he did…" the psychopomp lowered his scythe._

_"Then everything goes downhill from there," the woman took a seat on a rock._

_"Yeah, by the way,* Dominate Asagi!* I won't forget that glitch in the last world where we had an army of you! Best Harem ever…" the man fondly remembered._

_"That's disgusting!" Asagi slapped the psychopomp._

_"This is gonna be a long day…" Gig gave an evil grin._

_Back to Minato…_

"So how did Souji Seta get to where he is now?" the bluenette asked his companion.

"A little after you awakened to your power, interestingly though…" the elevator attendant stopped to think.

"What?" Minato raised an eyebrow in concern.

"The disruption to the flow of time is localized to this island, and he acquired his abilities when he visited Inaba," Elizabeth scratched her head.

"I don't really get it…" Arisato admitted.

"Perhaps my elder sister would know, she attends to Seta when he uses the Room." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

"Sister?" Minato pictured a slightly elder version of Elizabeth with a more _revealing _outfit.

"Oh my- You're having naughty thoughts about another woman, _I'll have to punish you when we arrive,_" the woman whispered into the bluenette's ear.

"*Gulp*" was all the boy could muster up in his mouth.

_The two were steadily reaching their destination, indicated by the people staring at the *foreign* woman and the Gekkoukan student. They finally managed to evade the public's gaze…By going into a Love Hotel._

"Excuse me, is the finest room available?" the attendant asked the cashier.

"Um…It's on the top floor and most people really come in late at night," the teller answered.

"Okay, dear God I'm gonna get chewed out by Mitsuru for this," the bluenette weighed out his options.

"Let's go," Elizabeth grabbed the boy by his arm and ran for the elevator.

_The ride up was excruciatingly long, an awkward silence permeated between the unlikely couple. At this time of day, the Hotel should even be closed, Minato was scratching his head to the weird Red Light District logic.  
><em>

_End?_


	18. Deep Shit in the Morning

n-P3-

_-Deep $#!t in the Morning-_

_3:00 A.M._

_In a mind numbing display of willpower, Minato Arisato, field leader of SEES, summoned himself to consciousness. The bluenette quickly realized that he was not in his room, in fact, he was CLEARLY not in his dorm._

"Where the he-" the youth was cut off by a slender limb gently caressing his face.

"It seems that there IS a reason behind your constant oversleeping," a familiar elevator attendant grinned.

"Yes, it seems so," the boy permitted himself a chuckle.

"Now, I have heard many things about your world, from history to economics and so on, now for biology and your present culture, could you show me this 'morning wood'?"

_An awkward silence permeated the room. Minato Arisato's face was growing red to an extent comparable to that of a fiery volcano. His feisty bedmate had other ideas in mind._

_5:00 A.M._

_Your condition is now "Tired"_

"I have school today and I just had my brains fu**ed out," the bluenette's eyebags grew more pronounced with the intense 'exercise' he just had.

"Wouldn't your friends be looking for you then?" the attendant pointed out.

"Holy crap on a stick! You're right!" Minato jumped into action as he got dressed.

"You're getting quite riled up at such an early hour." Elizabeth chuckled.

"You don't do much, huh?" the youth retorted.

"Well, I just did you for the past few hours," the woman twisted the bluenette's words with a malicious smile.

"Dammit." Minato cursed himself.

_5:30 A.M._

_The pair had quickly gotten dressed after what the leader of SEES could consider the most awkward shower of his life. Of course, if he didn't return to the dorm soon, it may be his last._

_At the front door of SEES dormitory…_

"So I'll be seeing you around," the bluenette bade farewell to the Velvet clad woman.

"I'd enjoy that very much," Elizabeth gave a flying kiss to the boy.

_With that, the young Arisato took his keys and quietly unlocked the door to the dormitory._

*Creak*

"Where did everybody run off to? It's too quiet even for sleeping people,"the bluenette pondered.

"_*Sigh* Yo kid, training was a bust, but we got a new Persona, she has guns and lasers and…Kid?" _Gig had awakened.

"Something's not right here…" Minato's composure shifted from calm to fearful.

"Wait…I don't sense anyone here," the psychopomp attempted to sense their comrades.

"It's 5:30 in the fucking morning! Where the hell else would they be!" the youth quickly ascended the staircase and found a gristly sight awaiting him in the other end of that last step.

"_What messed up hell did we get ourselves into!" the Master of Death was disturbed, yes, a sight that disturbed Death itself…_

_The entire second floor was ravaged by some manner of calamity, furniture had been strewn, the vending machines were crushed, doors had been reduced to splinters and the rooms' occupants were…_

"Asshat…" was the only word the bluenette could muster up at the bloody sight of his comrade.

_Junpei Iori was mauled, maimed, stabbed and shot. His body was so twisted beyond recognition that the only remainder of his identity was his characteristic hat._

"_Wait, if this place was attacked, then where the hell were you when this happened kid!" Gig interrogated._

"I spent the night else…where." Minato hesitated with his reply.

_"I know what elsewhere means punk and you didn't think for a second that we had more important things to do than getting laid!" the Master of Death retorted._

"Dammit, I had no idea SEES had enemies on this side." the bluenette snapped at his other self.

_"Calm the hell down kid! Whoever did this was one sick twisted fuck, at least I had the decency to leave corpses mostly intact," Gig tried analyzing with his lifelong experience._

"This isn't right, the others are..." a tear found its way down Minato's cheek.

_"Probably, we need to move kid, get the authorities and whoever else has a say in this," the psychopomp suggested._

"We'll have to call Kurosawa-san and Kirijo-san," the youth said halfheartedly.

_"We'll make whoever did this pay, mark my words kid, they'll pay," Gig raged on._

"That won't be necessary Arisato-kun," a black-clad police officer appeared from the stairway.

"Kurosawa-san!" the bluenette gasped.

"I trusted you boy, with her, no, their lives," a man in a sharp business suit descended from the third floor.

"Kirijo-san!" Minato was confused at the sudden appearances.

"You're under arrest boy, for the murder of every student in this building," Officer Kurosawa pointed at the lad.

_Instinctively, Minato attempted to raise his hands as a sign of surrender. However, he was holding his Evoker unconsciously and realized this too late._

"Resisting an officer of the law, eh? That only proves your guilt!" the policemen drew a vial from his pocket and from it spewed forth a visage all to familiar to the bluenette.

"Oberon!" the cop yelled out.

"What the fu-"

_To be continued..._

AN: This is the end of Burn My Head, my sequel will be P3: Eternal Punishment expect it within a week (Its gonna be filed as a Xover with soul nomad)


End file.
